The Moon Princess Rises Remake
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: Remake of an old fanfic remade for Smash Ultimate. Still suck at summaries; Sorry in advance because this was rushed. Will fix it later. Also want to surpass someone else's fanfic that has 4506k words; idk who it is. I also have internet problems lately, but I'll do the best I can.
1. Ch 1- How I Handle Bullying

**Jesus, I just recently saw the Smash trailer and holy shit! Nintendo actually listened to us! They got every Smash character from the series to join! Now the dream tournament with every Smash character existing in my fanfic is canon!**

 **If you guys recall, one of my fanfics, "The Moon Princess Rises" is based on the Smash series itself and applying ponyphonic's "The Moon Rises" to it. So… yeah, long story short, I'm redoing it, but I'm keeping the original story as well. Let's get into it now!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One of "The Moon Princess Rises" Remake: How I Handle Bullying_**

 _ **Former Title: Weakness to Bullying**_

 _ **(Background Music: Fire Emblem Awakening: Anna's Shop)**_

Lucina was stomping to her room after a brutal match against Bowser and Ganondorf, clearly pissed off. She had just came from another match against them, and it was brutal for her.

"Even though it was a Free-For-All battle, they decided to beat me up for the sake that Ganon forced Bowser to cooperate," she muttered, "I was three stocks ahead of them, yet I was the first to get out of the match! Well, at least Bowser apologized afterwards. Stupid pig king calling me a…" Growling before she could finish that sentence, she felt her left boot step on something gooey, and it wasn't Kirby's dark blue blob of a friend either.

 _"_ What the-"

Apparently, to top it off on a sour note, she stepped on gum. On her favorite boots.

"Aw, come on people!" the Ylissean princess yelled. "I just got back from a match!"

Sighing as she realized that it was going to be one of _those_ days that end in why, she was about to go to her room when one of the main teasers of the Smashers, Corrin, along with his female counterpart nicknamed Core, caught her eye. Now, mind you, he only teases Lucina just to be friendly with her. Core, however, was strict, but friendly with her too. She's also the one who keeps her male counterpart in check whenever she was around. They first met when their worlds were starting to get messed up for some reason and, along with everyone else who was in that same position as well as two other royals, helped get things back in order.

"Hey! Lucina! Lucy!"

"Over here!"

Turning to see both Corrins waving at her, she waves back as she runs to them.

"Hey guys. How have you been doing these first three weeks here," she asked, greeting the dragon royals like they were old friends. Ever since they joined the Smash roster, she's been kind enough to show them both around, since they were both… foreign royals and didn't know that you don't touch people's faces as a greeting, but that's a different story.

Without giving much thought, Corrin replied, "Great, thanks. Even though we'd have to join with Bayonetta, she's not all that bad and we'd even sparred with her a few hours ago, actually."

Sniffing the dragon prince, Lucina simply said, "Huh. Well that explains the scent of sweat around you. And how are things with your families?"

"We kind of miss our family a little," Core replied, "but we write to them whenever we can. I actually got Elise's reply a few days ago in my room if you want to read it."

"Maybe tomorrow; I gotta get back to my room now. How is Elise doing," she asked while stretching her back.

"She said that she misses you and hopes that she can visit Smash City soon. But enough about me. I want to hear about your day."

 _MY day? Shit, why did she want to ask me that NOW?!_ Lucina cussed in her mind. _What am I going to say to her, 'How was my day? Oh, it was crappy!' Nuts to that! Looks like I'm gonna have to 'wing it,' as everyone else puts it. Okay, how do I put this…_ "Well, this morning I smelt nasty garlic cloves in my room again-"

"Stupid Wario…" all three groaned, rolling their eyes at even the mention of his name.

"So after cleaning up the mess he made for 30 minutes by myself because Pichu went out before I woke up," Lucina continued, "I went down to the mess hall where the younger Smashers dumped a bunch of oatmeal…"

 _"_ All of them?" Core asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucina: "Okay, most of them, not all of them. Then this afternoon, all of the Koopalings besides Lemmy, Villager and his friends, Toon Link, and Duck Hunt thought it was funny to chase me down like it was Duck Dynasty because SOMEONE dumped sticky Cucco feathers on me, and I just got back from a Free-For-All match where I got ganged up on…" Counting up all of the afformentioned things she just said on her fingers, she finishes up with, _"_ I don't know. It seems like it was a crappy day for me."

Corrin: "Oh… That's… uh…"

 _*awkward silence*_

Lucina: "Anything wrong?"

Corrin: "Uh, excuse me a sec, please." _*Moves himself and Core to the side and starts whispering*_ "Core, I think we may have a problem."

Core: "What's wrong now, Corrin?"

Corrin: "Have you not just heard her now? It sounds like she's been getting bullied!"

Core: _*gasp*_ "That's horrible! The poor thing… Wait, how do you know she's getting bullied?"

Corrin: … _*looks back at Lucina*_ "No clue. Men's intuition?"

Core: "Ugh, just like usual. Idiot."

Corrin: "Well, any bright ideas on how we ask her?"

Core: "I don't know. Why do you figure it out yourself?"

Corrin: "I can't do that! You figure it out!"

Core: "What?! Why me?!"

Corrin: "Hey! You just called me an idiot! It's not my fault that I'm not Einsteinium here. Look, I may be dumb, but I'm smarter than some of the others here."

Core: "One, it's Einstein, not Einsteinium; that's an element. Two, if you're so smart, why can't you come up with a simple plan?"

Corrin: "Good idea. Get someone who _isn't_ good at plans come up with one to save the smart ass who can't save herself."

Lucina: "What's going on there?"

Core: _*turns around quickly and sweat drops a bit*_ "Nothing! Nothing, but…" _Shit, now I have to ask her face to face! C'mon, think, dammit…_ "There's something that bothered me, and I'm gonna ask. Answer as honestly as you can. How do… How do you handle bullying?" _Nice going, Core. Now she's gonna ask why just because you asked…_

Lucina: _Oh no, I can't let her know that I'm getting bullied. Think, how do I tell her without giving it away… *sigh* Maybe they can keep it a secret…_ "I don't know, Core. I'm just going to tell you straight out. Promise not to tell anyone you two?"

Core: "Cross my heart and hope to fly."

Corrin: "Stick a needle in my eye."

Lucina: "Good." _*motions them to come closer*_ "I've… been bullied by Ganondorf for as long as I can remember while in Smash City. Just about once a month at least. Ever since he found out about my relation to Pichu, it's been nonstop."

Core and Corrin: _*Look at each other and Lucina with worried faces*_ "Uh oh…"

Lucina: "What?"

Corrin: "You were bullied for that long? And you didn't tell anyone about this until now…?"

Lucina: "No, I haven't because… I was uncomfortable telling anyone about it. I-I figured that it would only make things worse, but clearly I was wrong about that. Going back to your question earlier, how do I handle bullying? I… don't know how to; I just let it happen. Do you think I should change my personality to stop it?"

Core: "That's horrible! You poor girl…"

Corrin: "Hey, Core…" _*nudges her elbow* "_ You owe me one."

Core: "Shut up. Anyway, what I'm going to say may seem a bit… um… confusing; I never talked about it before, so I don't know how to explain this. All of us have personalities that are diverse, so you're fine. Besides, could you imagine what would happen if it was the other way around with one personality to act upon?"

All three: _*thinks back to when Starlight was running a village like Adolf Hitler*_

Lucina: "Point taken."

Core: "Oh nuts. We have a match to go to soon with both Robins… What time is it?"

Corrin and Lucina: "Almost 9:30."

Core: "Are we late? Oh, crap! We're late! We gotta go. Corrin, let's move!"

Lucina: "Good luck in your team tag match against both Robins."

Corrin: "Bye! Thanks, Blueberry!"

Core: _*slaps him across his face*_ "Corrin! What's with you and the nickname giving?!"

Corrin: "Ow! What was that for, Core?! It was just a joke!"

Lucina: _*giggles*_ "You guys… Well, good night, then."

Core and Corrin: "Good night, Lucina." _*they leave and take the stairs*_

Lucina: _*goes into deep thought* Time sure flies by. It seems like only yesterday that I came to live here. Thank the gods that the Pantheon connects my world to Smash City. New friends, new enemies, and of course… her. If I hadn't come along the alleyway that night, who'd knew what would've happened to her…_


	2. Ch 2- How It All Happened

**Well, here's a first for you: a fanfiction about Super Smash Bros. Ultimate BEFORE the game comes out AT ALL!? Hell yeah, I wanted to do this, y'all! I wanna get this story originally for Smash 4 redone and repurposed for Smash Ultimate 'cause EVERYONE IS HERE, and UNLIKE all you idiots who keep asking for Waluigi, I found out that YouTuber Wambu the Green Chandelier Pokémon in his newest Top 10 Video about Smash characters and I hope he STAYS an assist trophy, actually LIKE Pichu since Pichu is my main in Melee and is (spoilers, btw sowwy) honorable mention, and absolutely HATE Bayonetta in Smash since it was Europe's fault for the voting (sorry to the Europeans who are reading this), so STOP IT!**

 **This is also gonna be another crossover fanfic with a few other franchises, including one I recently got into: Danganronpa! Yeah, baby, Danganronpa is coming into play! I'm so HYPED for it! Oh, FYI, Miu Iruma from V3 is one of my favorite characters.**

 **Fair warning, I did take elements from my now outdated Fanfic, but I had to make a sacrifice in order for this fanfic to come out on time before December 7th. This is something I don't like doing often because I feel it takes away some of the important things in a character's personality that makes them special, but… the only way I was getting this out on time was to make one of my two female leads both OCC (Out Of Character for short) and modernized.**

 **I should explain. The main characters in this fanfiction were always going to be Lucina and Pichu, the latter of whom I made female instead of an "it" since we have Pikachu Libre in the palette swap now for Pikachu, and she's female (goodbye possibly blue goggles Pikachu, idk which got cut), and Pikachu is canonically male anyway. Pichu was easy for me to write for this story and not go out of character (not like the Pokémon besides Mewtwo and Lucario had personality to speak of, anyway), so all I had to do was tweak her backstory a bit as well as take inspiration from Danganronpa V3's Ryoma Hoshi's own backstory, and boom! Easy peasy fucking pleasey to do!**

 **Lucina, however, was harder to stick to her character. There were so many events where what she would've done would or did contradict her personality in the original, and Lucina's personality is one I really love, but making her act mostly OCC was the only thing I could do to get this out on time. Sorry if I made her unlikable because of this, guys. But enough 'bout the sappy crap; in case you couldn't tell by now, I'm so EXCITED FOR SMASH ULTIMATE! Y'ALL NEED TO STOP STALLING HERE AND START READING MY FANFIC!**

* * *

 **The Moon Princess Rises Remake Ch 2** _ **:**_ _ **The Flashback-**_ _ **How It All Happened**_

 **(Background Music: Distant Day's Promise from Namco X Capcom)**

 **(Location: Pantheon Train Station in Ylisse)**

"Come On, Windy! Why are you taking forever!?"

"Lucina, please calm down. I'm sure Windy's just using some tracks that are roundabout to here-"

"Robin, I've been on her train before and she NEVER takes this long! Otherwise I would've suggested another train service, and you know damn well we have no other train stations here in Ylisse!"

Lucina is with her father, Chrom, and his best friends who are twins, Robin and Rubin, at the Pantheon Ylissean Train Station. Lucina, Robin, and Rubin were all invited to Smash City's 4th Super Smash Brothers tournament. They had taken an exam to qualify for the tournament itself, each personalized for them alone. Well, personalized for them alone besides the twin tacticians. Lucina and Chrom also applied for the exam, and while Lucina ultimately passed with flying colors, Chrom barely made it with an A for effort, but an 89% grade.

Although only one of them couldn't join, all four of them were waiting at the station to go to Smash City. Unfortunately, Lucina was getting antsy. Just a week before, she had gotten a letter from Master Hand saying that she was the only one who passed her exam with a 100%, making her the valedictorian out of the entire cast of newcomers who even qualified. She wanted to make a speech about why she was lucky to be in Smash, and it was something that Lucina was proud of. As a bonus, she has access to a bunch of places that were otherwise restricted to everyone else besides the Original 12 and one buddy she could bring along, so she wanted to take advantage of that opportunity.

Stretching her arms in impatience for the train, Lucina asked, "Father, when's the train going to be here?"

"I don't know," Chrom sighed, "but asking me about it is not going to make it come faster."

"I know, I know, Father. But still…" she groaned, looking at the clock on the wall, "It should've be here by now." Had she known about Windy's train service being random, she would've asked Sumia to give her a ride on her Pegasus or-

Thankfully, she didn't need to wait any longer because just as she was about to start up the whole thing over again for the umpteenth time, the train station's speaker announced, "Now arriving: Windigo Sonata's Water Express. Destination: Smash City."

Relief came upon Lucina's face as she sighed, "Finally, it comes."

An ocean blue green locomotive was slowing down at intense speed, most likely because it was running so late. Once the train came to a complete stop, a tiny pony creature with large ears jumped off from her car entrance. She was in a bit of a grumpy mood as she trotted over to the Ylissean group.

"God, I swear, if a bunch of sheep block the road again, I will blow my top off in rage," the tiny pony muttered. She then came out of the trot and started a gallop until she was in front of the group and came to a complete halt. "Sorry I was late everyone. I managed to pick up someone else on time, but the train got stuck in traffic again because of the damn sheep," she apologized, snorting at the fact that the sheep somehow liked standing in front of the tracks for no reason at all, "So, where are you four heading to?"

"We're heading to Smash City for the ceremony of Smash 4, Windy." Rubin replied to the tiny pony with large ears.

"You mean 'Smash 4 Galore' at Smash City?" Windy asked. She then bumped her hooves together as she realized what day it was. "That's right, today is the first day of Smash City Expansion 4. And all of you got invited to the tournament?"

"Not all of us. I'm…" Chrom said, nervously scratching his head, "Tagging along to see my daughter off."

"Ah, finally letting go of your pride and joy, eh, Chrom?"

"N-no! That's not what I… Never mind."

"I'm just kidding, man," Windy teased, laughing at how easy it was to still guilt trip him after a long time, "you know I like teasing you. Anyhow, hop on. I gotta make a few more stops to pick up other people going to Smash City." She said, motioning her hoof for them to follow her.

* * *

 _ **(Background Music: Stepping Wind from Klonoa)**_

 **(Location: Inside the Windigo Express Way)**

 _20 minutes later…_

Ever since they left Ylisse, Lucina had been moving back and forth between seats in their train car. Robin, meanwhile, was keeping himself busy with one of his tomes he brought for the ride. Chrom was still trying to figure out how to use a touchscreen, which he discovered earlier by accidentally pressing the screen on the back of a chair with his arm (which somehow never broke on impact). Rubin tried to keep her busy by talking to Lucina, but that plan was working as well as keeping a Metroid off your back once it latches onto you: not that well.

"Ugh, when are we gonna get there?" The Ylissean princess whined. "I have my speech ready to go, and I want to look at everything there!"

Putting an arm around her, Rubin replied with a soft tone, "Lucy, honey, calm down. I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, it's in the evening that the ceremony will start."

Unable to keep her composure in check, Lucina yelled, "I didn't mean the ceremony! I don't have to worry about that! But the later we get to Smash City, the less time I'll have to explore! I'm afraid that I won't see everything in time!"

Suddenly, a yellow fellow that looked like a ball with arms and legs popped out from behind the seat Rubin and Lucina were sitting in and added, "Really? I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of, ma'am."

"Woah!"

Startled by the sudden appearance of a weird creature talking to her, Lucina fell out of her seat and on her rump, clearly surprised by how it was listening to her conversation, although to be fair, she WAS yelling during that time.

"What the hell!? Who are you!?" She screamed at the yellow ball.

Realizing that he had just scared her, he quickly got up from his seat and starts apologizing in a rather frantic way.

"Whoops… sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just get excited whenever I see an opportunity to make new friends. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Lucina: No… I don't think so… Sorry for freaking out.

Yellow Ball: Oh, good. I hoped you didn't get an injury or something. _*helps Lucina up*_ I got picked up the station before here. Are you here for Smash City as well?

 _*everyone nods their heads*_

Pac-Man: My name's Pac-Man. And you guys are? _*holds out his hand*_

Lucina: Nice to meet you, Pac-Man. _*shakes his hand*_ I'm Lucina. These are my friends, Robin, Rubin, and my father, Chrom.

 _*said people mentioned wave*_

Chrom: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Robin: Likewise.

Rubin: Hi.

Pac-Man: I heard you were a princess, is that right?

Lucina: _*nods her head*_ Yes. I'm a princess of Ylisse.

Pac-Man: Woah! That's so cool! I thought you were a princess since you dress like one. Well, sort of, but still!

Lucina: Well, that's… _*blushes*_ kind of you to say. Thank you.

Pac-Man: Don't mention it. Hey, is it okay if I sit with you the rest of the way here?

Lucina: Sure. It'll help pass the time here. Rubin, can you sit with Robin for the time being?

Rubin: Fine… Hey, Robin. Scoot over for me a sec.

 _*Rubin gets up and sits with Robin as Pac-Man sits with Lucina*_

Pac-Man: So… is this your first tournament ever?

Lucina: Yeah, I've been in contests before, but never officially.

Pac-Man: Same here.

Lucina: How'd you get into Smash?

Pac-Man: I have connections with Mario. He and I have been great friends ever since I first met him in the arcade game "Donkey Kong", along with DK, of course. He was looking to recruit me. Master Hand wanted another 1980's video game character that could be potential for a Smasher, and let me tell you, it was not easy after he had to remove the Ice Climbers from this year's tournament because of limitations. You didn't hear that part from me though, got it? Mario explained to me how he wanted to see if I wanted to join Smash, to which I immediately agreed to. He also knew I had experience with fighting, since I was in Street Fighter X Tekken as a guest, along with my friend, Mega Man. I'd introduce you to him, assuming he comes out of hiding…

Unknown Voice: Oh, I can come down now, Pac-Man?

Pac-Man: _*looks up*_ There you are, Mega Man! Why'd you go up there?

 _*As if on cue, a blue robot that looks like a young boy suddenly appears from above*_

Mega Man: Hello.

Lucina: How did you get up there?

Mega Man: I hung myself earlier… _*gets down from the ceiling*_

Lucina: _*turns to Pac-Man*_ And that's how you know Mega Man here?

Pac-Man: Well, yeah. Sort of. We first met in the Street Fighter X Tekken tourney, but we… didn't really make a good first impression.

Mega Man: I don't think you want to see our forms in that game. Dude, your appearance was creepy in that game.

Pac-Man: So was yours! How is looking human at an old age that has gone fat over the years not creepy?

Mega Man: Beats me. What were the producers thinking? Besides, how IS staring at someone and looking like a zombie NOT?! Anyway, that's how I got in too.

Lucina: You know, speaking of, I've been meaning to ask where you guys come from.

Pac-Man: I come from Pac-Land over in Southwest Pantheon.

Mega Man: I'm from Metro City… I think.

Lucina: I'm from Ylisse.

Mega Man: Ah, where?

Lucina: It's north of Downtown Rainbow Cloud, apparently.

Windy: _*intercom*_ Yep, that's right, Lucy! Ylisse is in the Downtown area of Rainbow Cloud, located closest to Queen Xiaomu Smash 14's old home. It's also the closest medieval themed universe, as well as the only other closest universe to my home alongside the Danganronpa universe's Hope's Peak Academy! By the way, if you see anyone from the newest expansion of the Danganronpa universe, which is V3's Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, please give them a round of applause as they are the Pantheon's newest residents! If you come across someone named Shuichi Saihara, I want you to congratulate him 'cause he is the Video Game Character of the Month for Kindness as well as today, September 7th, being his birthday!

Mega Man: Huh, didn't know that. _*looks at the tv above them*_ Hey, wanna watch a movie guys?

Pac-Man: Sure. _*presses intercom button*_ Hey Windy! What movies do you have?

Windy: _*intercom*_ Digimon's Revenge of Diabormon is on right now. I also have other anime related things on, as well as some anime shows on demand. We'll be at the Kanto Region Train Station shortly, by the by.

* * *

 ** _After a few more stops…_**

Dark Pit: And that's how I got into Smash, guys. They were immediately impressed by my skills to even sneak in.

Windy: _*speakers*_ Guys, take a look at your window and see where we are.

Chrom: Oh, there's the auditorium guys.

Pac-Man: Woo! Home Run Auditorium! We're here!

Windy: _*speakers*_ That's right! We now arrived at our final stop, Smash City! The caters here in Windigo Express Way hope you had a wonderful time with us and hope to see you soon! Good luck in Smash, guys!

 _*Everyone on the train runs off while Lucina is waiting impatiently for her dad to finish up his long speech of… whatever he's explaining to her.*_

Chrom: I don't want you to go out late at night without a good idea of what may happen. You know how worried I get when you're out there that late alone. And above all else, don't push yourself and be careful, ok?

Lucina: _*groans in annoyance*_ Yes, Father. I know. I'm not 3 years old anymore. I'm 18! Look, I know you care about my safety, but I can handle myself, okay?

Chrom: Heh, reminds me of when I had to give Fredrick that same speech…

Mega Man: Wait, your father isn't in Smash. Why's he here? I'm confused.

Chrom: Long story.

Mega Man: Oh, then never mind.

Lucina: FATHER! _*playfully hits Chrom*_

Chrom: Come here, you! _*gives Lucina a noogie*_

* * *

 **Location: Inside Home Run** **Auditorium**

 **(Background Music: Namco x Capcom Intermission)**

 _*We get to the auditorium. Most of the veterans in there came running to some of their friends who joined, though most notably, Mario and Sonic, who came running up to them and started hugging*_

Sonic: Pac-Man! Mega Man! You made it here!

Mario: Guys!

Pac-Man: Mario!

Mega Man: Sonic!

 _*While that's happening, we see that Master Hand is setting up the stage for this evening's ceremony. All of that, and he hasn't noticed Kirby getting on the table for food, as usual*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: Um, Master Hand? Kirby's on the table again.

Master Hand: Hm? What the- Thanks, Ms. Smash, I'll take care of that now. _*floats over to Kirby*_ Kirby, no! No eating until after the ceremony.

Kirby: Poyo…

Xiaomu Smash 14: Are you really that hungry, Kirby?

Kirby: _*nods*_

Master Hand: Alright, fine. You can take one cookie and a lemonade, but that's it. After that, you need to take a seat.

Kirby: Poyo poyo! _*happily takes a cookie and lemonade, then leaves*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: Geez... Thing eats everything in sight.

Master Hand: Right. Now that that's taken care of… Settle down, everyone. All of the newcomers, please go to the back of the stage, please. _*to the four mascots*_ Guys, get on stage. You're up.

 _*When everyone had quiet down, the four mascots from Nintendo, Sega, Namco, and Capcom appear from the back of the stage.*_

* * *

 **Location:** **On stage**

Mario: _*mic* *ahem*_ Is the mic working?

Sonic: Yes, it is. I did a sound check.

Mario: _*mic*_ Thanks. Welcome back everyone to all of our veterans from last tournament. As you may know, the fourth installment of Smash is just around the corner. On behalf of all of you guys from Smash City, congratulations to all of you who made it this far to join in this year's ceremony, Smash 4 Galore. Before we begin, I just want to give a big thanks to Solid Snake, Wolf O'Donnell, Lucas, the Pokemon Trainer, Squirtle, and Ivysaur for coming in Brawl. We appreciate you coming to Brawl's tournament, Raw Brawl. We hope that you had fun-

Unknown Voice in the audience: Can we just get on with this? Nobody cares about last time, so shut up Mario!

 _*groans throughout the audience*_

Mario: Oh, no… She's here as well? _*looks at Xiaomu Smash 14, who's behind the curtains*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*whispers*_ …What? You said 'each and every Smasher had to come,' and it didn't make sense for me to leave her out.

Sonic: May I borrow it please, Mario? Thanks. _*grabs the mic*_ Pichu, shut up. You and Young Link weren't wanted back in. There's a good reason as to why that is, and you complaining about it isn't going to make you get back in.

Young Link: Yeah. The reason I wasn't wanted was because I played exactly like Link, but I'm not complaining. I don't even mind that Toon Link plays like Link, but isn't considered a carbon copy. I admit, it's true, so it doesn't bother me that I'm not in Smash anymore.

Toon Link (elsewhere in the audience): Thank you, Young Link! Someone FINALLY says I'm not a carbon copy.

Sonic: _*mic*_ See Pichu? Why do you have to be a brat about it? Is it that bad?

Pichu: Well, Young Link may not care, but I do! I am not a carbon copy of Pikachu!

Pikachu: Yes, you are, so be quiet.

Pichu: NO!

Pikachu: I MEAN IT, YOUNG LADY!

Pichu: YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING WITH ME?! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS?!

Pac-Man: May I throw something at the rodent?

Mario: You're going to have to forgive us for Pichu. She's really rude. And sure, if it helps the situation.

 _*Pac-Man pulls out a fire hydrant out of nowhere and throws it at Pichu*_

Pac-Man: Shut up already!

Pichu: _*gets hit with fire hydrant*_ Oooo… head rush. _*faints and drops to the floor*_

Master Hand: _*sighs*_ I'll get her… _*floats over to go grab her*_

Pikachu: Thank you, Pac-Man!

Pac-Man: You're welcome!

Mario: _*mic*_ I do have some good news and a bit of bad news I have here. _*looks at Popo and Nana in the audience*_ Popo, do you want to tell them the bad news first?

Popo: Sure. Okay. Why not then? _*pokes Nana*_ Nana, let's get up there.

Nana: Wait up! _*runs up to the stage with Popo*_

Popo: _*mic*_ Thanks, Mario. We, unfortunately, have some bad news for us to share. In the letter that you guys received for this year's tournament, it stated that when you got here, one of you may be cut at the last minute.

Peach: _*whispers to Bowser*_ What, did Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings not make it?

Bowser: _*whispers back*_ No, they're backstage.

Sheik: _*whispers to Peach and Bowser*_ Who got cut, then?

Bowser: _*whispers*_ It said it was one of the Melee veterans still here from Brawl.

 _*murmurs from the audience*_

Master Hand: _*ahem*_ Pay attention, please.

Popo: _*mic*_ Due to some extent in the limitations, Master Hand needed one of the veterans to leave so we wouldn't have problems in the system, in case you forgot.

Pichu: So is Jigglypuff out of the roster?

Jigglypuff: Wahhhhhhhh! I don't wanna goooooo!

Popo: _*death stare*_

Pichu: I'll just… be quiet now… _(It was just a question, geez… No need to be sensitive about it.)_

Popo: _*mic*_ Thank you. As I was saying, long story short, the bad news is that me and Nana are not going to be in the tournament.

Audience: _*gasp*_

Nana: _*grabs mic*_ We decided to sacrifice our spot in Smash for the good of you guys. We MIGHT be in the next tournament when things are better, and we will have a trophy of us so you don't forget us and our sacrifice.

Popo and Nana: _*mic*_ Back to you Mario. _*passes mic back*_

Mario: Thanks you two. You can take a seat now. Sonic, you wanna do part of the announcement?

Sonic: Ok. _*mic*_ Now the good news. The good news is that we have two special people who we want to get up here. Newcomers Palutena, Goddess of Light, and Little Mac, the Bruiser from the Bronx, please come up.

 _*When they heard their names called, Palutena and Little Mac went upstage*_

Sonic: _*mic*_ As some of you may know, these two were with us in Brawl as a Final Smash helper and assist trophy respectively. The reason why they're here and not backstage is because, to start off with the newcomers, they're joining us for this tournament thanks to the popularity they've gained.

Audience: _*cheer*_

Pit: THATS MY LADY FOR YOU! GO, PALUTENA! WOOO!

Sonic: _*mic*_ Big thanks to Nintendo for reviving the Kid Icarus series. We're happy that once again, Pit is coming back, along with two other people from-

Palutena: _*whispers*_ Um, Sonic? Can I say something real quick?

Sonic: _*whispers*_ Hm? Sure, go ahead. _*passes mic to Palutena*_

Palutena: _*mic*_ I also have someone else I want you to meet. Chrom? Is Chrom here? I have something for him.

Lucina: Father, they called you up!

Chrom: Coming, coming! Whoa! _*ends up tripping from his chair when he got up*_ I'm alright, everyone!

Lucario: Be careful next time, okay?

Chrom: Okay, thanks. _*runs up to the stage*_

Palutena: _*mic*_ When I found out that I was joining Smash alongside Dark Pit, I was just bursting with joy, finally being able to be with Pit. However, I also decided to pass my former role of Final Smash helper to someone who had wanted to get in. I talked to Master Hand about passing my former role as part of a Final Smash, and he agreed to let me give it to anyone who I know and might want to be in Smash, which is why I called you up here, Chrom. What do you think about being given this role in Robin's Final Smash?

All: _*cheer*_

Chrom: What?! You guys are letting me get in?

Palutena: Surprise! I know how much you wanted to get in, so I decided to give you my former role.

Chrom: Oh, gods… thank you! Thank you so much! _*hugs Palutena and squee*_

Palutena: Oh! You're welcome Chrom.

Sonic: _*mic*_ Well! That's a surprise I didn't know about! Okay, now settle, please. Hold your applause until the end. The other good news is that there's NO MORE MANDATORY COSTUMES IN TEAM BATTLES AND NOW WE HAVE 8 PLAYER SMASH!

All: _*cheer*_

Sonic: _*whispers to Xiaomu*_ You gonna have to make sure you don't drag on for all of the newcomers. Make sure they don't get bored with just announcing names either, okay Xiaomu?

Xiaomu Smash 14: Sure, sure, now gimme the mic.

Sonic: In a minute! _*mic*_ And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for. Our special guest today is a very special one. She's the founder of our newest area here at Smash City, Trophy Rush Ranch, and the reigning queen of the Pantheon, put your hands together for our one and only, Xiaomu Smash 14 the Pantheon Queen!

Audience: _*applauds for Xiaomu as she trots over to the middle of the stage*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: Thank you, thank you guys! _*grabs mic from Sonic*_ You've all been wonderful ever since I made this universe, and you still are! It's such an honor to be your guest here at this event, and it's especially a huge honor knowing that I'm a huge fan of Super Smash Brothers for a long time! I know you've been patient for this part, ladies and gents in the audience, and I gotta say, who isn't anxious for the reveal? I sure am! But the wait is over, for now is the time to reveal our newcomers!

Audience: _*ecstatic cheering*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ First up, he may be tiny, but like father, like son, he has a passion for ruling his kingdom! Everyone, give it up for El Ojito Derecho de su Papa, the All Purpose Chariot, Aardje naar z'm vaartje, the Prince of Koopas himself, Bowser Jr!

Audience: _*Cheering*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ He's not the only one who joined this time and he's not alone either! Someone call 911, 'cause joining him as well is the seven Koopalings of old time, and they're here to burn, baby, BURRRRRRRNNNNNNN! Playing the game of Prank Wars to the extreme, we got the Laughing Prankster, Le farceur hilare himself, Iggy! The Youngest Leader of the Seven Koopa Minions, Esbirro Jefe, bring on over for Larry! And wandering not too far behind him is his partner in crime, the extravagant Wacky War Machine, the Circus Beast Star Artist in the Ring, Lemmy! Strutting along without a care in this world, we have the Pompous Prodigy, the Genius with Megalomania, Ludwig! I hope you like counting stars 'cause he'll be making you see 'em if you mess with him, Morton the Enforcer! Walking in from the dark side of the sun with them shades on, and no this isn't the same one from the Fire Emblem Universe, we got Roy! And last, but certainly not least, walking in like a prima dona fashion model is the Beauty of Bracelets. the Queen of Head-butts, the Bold, Bossy, Big-Headed Beauty herself, Wendy!

 _(Bowser's Victory Theme plays as each Koopaling gets on stage)_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ But wait, what's this I see? Like diamonds in the sky, they are flying in from the Comet Observatory, also joining us too is the Cosmic Traveling duo and the new pair single player, Rosalina and Luma!

 _(Rosalina's Victory Theme plays as she and Luma join on the stage)_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ Oh ho ho! Watch out! With the blackest of wings as black as night. the Dark Winged Doppelgänger, Dark Pit, is swooping in for the kill to Smash! Give him a round of applause everyone as he glides from the roof to land!

Audience: _*Cheering*_

 _(Dark Pit's Victory Theme plays as he glides from above and lands onstage with style)_

Dark Pit: Hey there. _*smirk*_

Pit: Go get him, Dark Pit!

Palutena: You're a force to be reckoned with! Steal the show out there!

 _*a far away explosion is heard from the back*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ Uh oh! If that noise is from what I think it is, then we might need to DUCK AND COVER! Now there's a new troller in town, for they go bark, quack, BOOM! Give it up for the dog with the grin, the duck with skill, our less-than-ever-likely pair, the ONE, the ONLY, Duck Hunt DUO!

 _(Duck Hunt's Victory Theme plays)_

Duck Hunt: _*snickers*_

Mega Man: _*mic*_ That's got to be a challenge, wouldn't you say?

Pac-Man: _*mic*_ I agree! I wouldn't be on the receiving end of any of their bombs if I were you.

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ While that's all fine and dandy, I bet that they wouldn't be able to see when and where the Elusive Shinobi Pokemon will strike! That's right, you Pokémon peeps! Now you finally have a ninja on your side to face Sheik! Put your hands and feathers and paws in the air together for Greninja, the Dark Type Pokemon NINJA FROM THE KANTO REGION!

 _(Pokémon Victory Theme plays as Greninja pops out onstage from water and poses)_

Greninja: Gre!

All Pokemon except Pichu: WOOO! Greninja! Greninja! Greninja! Greninja!

Pichu: Who?

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ As a big surprise-

Pac-Man: _*mic*_ Mega Man, the Blue Bomber-

Mega Man: _*mic*_ And Pac-Man, the Ghost Gobbler-

All three: _*mic*_ Are newcomers too! Namco X Capcom is finally real!

 _(Pac-Man and Mega Man's Victory Themes somehow mix in together)_

All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ Okay, who else is on this year's newcomers list?

Pac-Man: _*mic*_ From hometown beginnings, welcome the Mayor of Smashville, Villager!

Villager: … _*waves to everyone*_

All: … _*crickets*_

Zelda: Uh… does he not speak?

Pac-Man: _*mic*_ You'll get used to his smile soon. He's really nice.

Mega Man: _*mic*_ Right… _*rolls his eyes*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ Not what I was thinking of… His victory theme's a work in progress, too. I… also couldn't come up with something for him. Yeah, uh can I see the script for that? _*grabs the script from her wing*_ What the- Why is 'Mayor of Smashville' a thing on his resume?

 _*awkward silence*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ We need better names for these things... Moving on! Visioning in from Bionis, we have the Visionary youth himself, bring it on in for the Master of the Monado, Shulk!

 _(You Will Know Our Names plays as Shulk walks up to the stage)_

Shulk: Hey there, guys. Nice to be here.

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ Walking in to make you feel the burn, we have our resident fitness nuts, the Wii Fit Trainers!

Audience: _*clapping*_

Pac-Man: _*mic*_ We have a few more to go to. For the first time in history, this year's salutatorians and valedictorian both come from a single place! In this case, they're from the Kingdom of Ylisse!

Mega Man: _*mic*_ This also marks the first time ever in Smash history that we have a female valedictorian!

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ As some of you may know, my exams for everyone were personalized so that way we could study their abilities individually in a fight. After tallying the results, we found that out of over 150 results, 24 of them made it this far to be invited, including our last three newcomers. Thanks to their tactical skills and prowess, they scored a near perfect score of 98.6. It wasn't our highest score, but their tale was something not to overlook. We welcome Robin and Rubin, the Tome-Toting Ylissean Tactician Magicians of The Shepherds and this year's salutatorians!

Audience: _*insane cheering*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ And last, but certainly not least, the moment you've been waiting for and my favorite part. While both tacticians have the tale to back up the claim of facing anyone, it was a descendant of one of our Melee veterans, Prince Marth of Altea. This year's valedictorian has come from a desolate future and traveled to the past under increasingly difficult circumstances. Defying limits, virtual impossibility, and the woman who is the woman to end all men… _*pauses for dramatic effect*_ With a perfect score of 100, ladies and gentlemen, the Hero Princess of Ylisse, the first female lord to be here, and the one to defy the very history of Super Smash Bros, may I present to you for the very first time, the one, the only, the very Defiant of Destiny herself, Lucina!

Audience: _*crazy and insane cheering*_

 _*When she heard her name, she walked to the center of the stage and waved.*_

Pac-Man: Have you got your speech ready? I heard you were giving a speech.

Lucina: Uh, yes. I have it here.

Pac-Man: Here's the mic stand. _*passed her the mic stand since A: She doesn't know how to hold a microphone, and B: It makes it easier for her to give her speech.*_

Lucina: _*mic*_ Thanks. Is this thing work…ing…? Never mind, it works. _*ahem*_ Good morning everyone. My name is Lucina. Today I like to give a small speech called "Pride, Prejudice, and Fate." It's about what I believe it means to face challenges, breaking barriers, and setting new standards for my speech as valedictorian. As you already know, I'm the very first Smasher here to be a female unlockable character. It's an honor to be here representing my home and even more of one to be a female representative. It's nice to have some fellow female representatives here as well. If I had to say what I think of this, I'd say that it would be nice to see a bit more female smashers here, returning or as newcomers, but as it is, I will do my best to also show that men aren't the only ones who can hold their own against enemies in battle. To get into Smash is challenging, but to be in it as a female representative is a brutal challenge because to most people, women are helpless-

Pichu: Boo! You are awful!

All: _*stare*_

Lucina: _*mic*_ Um, can I please finish my speech? _*death stare*_

Pichu: (Uh oh… I should have just kept my mouth shut.)

Master Hand: Pichu, may I see you after this?

Pichu: Yes, Master Hand… I am coming…

Pac-Man: Sorry about that. Mario told me she was rude.

Lucina: It's fine. I'll talk to her later. _*mic*_ As I was saying, if you wanted to get in Smash, but you're a girl, it can be brutal because to most people, women are helpless damsels in distress. And most of the time, it's princesses. I stated before, it can be a challenge to get here, but I believe anyone can do it if they put their minds to it.

Audience: _*silence and crickets*_

Lucina: (Okay, you know what? Screw this damn script; I'm through with it.) _*folds paper and puts it away*_ I'll be honest, it's not easy being myself sometimes. I find myself pondering, thinking, and sometimes wishing that I were different person. I sometimes wish that I was alive in a different time. But the only reason I'm still here today is because I don't let those thoughts get to me. Let me remind you who did what during the history of all mankind. This may sound sexist, but I'm not trying to come off that way. We women hid our own burdens just so that way we could help you bear your own. We used our own inner strength to persevere through the toughest of challenges! We used our precious time to fight for what we believed in! And it is that same inner strength that I'm using now to speak so passionately to you! This is what I believe life is about! Thank you so much for letting me be in Super Smash Bros. everyone!

Audience: _*starts going wild with lots of whistling*_

Xiaomu Smash 14: _*mic*_ Ladies and gentlemen, let's give one more round of applause to our valedictorian, Lucina, and this year's newcomers!

* * *

 **After the speech**

 _ **(Background Music: Yoshi's Woolly World Remix)**_

Lucina: _*jumps down from the stage*_ Hey, Father!

Chrom: Hey, Lucina! Did you have a good time up there?

Lucina: Yes it was absolutely wonderful! Everyone up there with me were as excited as I was! But Father… if you're not going to be in the tournament… where are you going to stay for now?

Chrom: Don't worry. I'll be fine. _*rubs Lucina's head*_ Just as a heads up before you start worrying about me, I'm not going to visit you a lot since I first have to get accustomed to things here.

Lucina: Oh. W-well, it's fine if you can see me when the last 7 fighters get here and the tournament starts, right?

Chrom: Of course! I wouldn't miss you fighting in it for the world. You know I would do anything for my daughter. _*hugs Lucina*_ I have to go now. I love you, sweetheart.

Lucina: I love you too, Father. Bye. _*waves*_

Chrom: Bye. I'll see you soon. _*leaves*_

* * *

 **Location:** **By the Bleachers**

 _ **(Background Music: Trophy Gallery)**_

 _*Lucina walks over to go to lunch, but notices Pichu and Master Hand under the bleachers having a discussion. Deciding that lunch could wait for now, she walks over to them*_

Pichu: I am telling you, no one seems to care!

Master Hand: That's no excuse for your behavior back there, Pichu. You should know better than that by now.

Pichu: Why? So I can learn how to be liked by letting everyone who hates me beat me up to a pulp? Allowing them to hurt me?! GIVING THEM PERMISSION TO BE A BITCH TO ME!? IS THAT HOW!?

Master Hand: Watch your language with me, young lady! You know very well how I handle rogues like you! If you don't learn to clean up your act-

Lucina: Excuse me. Am I… um, interrupting?

Master Hand: Hm? _*turns to Lucina*_ Ah, you must be one of the newcomers here. And it's none other than our valedictorian herself, Lucina.

Lucina: Yes. That is correct. I'm honored that you invited me here, and even more honored to meet you. And you must be Master Hand.

Master Hand: The honor is all mine. Yes, I'm one of the bosses here. I'm also the caretaker of the Smashers. ESPECIALLY the younger generation.

Pichu: Yeah, it's an honor to be beat up by some princess…

Master Hand: PICHU! _*narrows eyes, if he had any, at Pichu*_ You're being rude to our newcomer here!

Pichu: …What? What did I do?

Master Hand: _*turns back to Lucina*_ You're going to have to excuse Pichu here. She can be outspoken and brash most of the time. She's been like this ever since she found out she couldn't go to either the "Brawl for All tournament" from last time or this one.

Pichu: Thbbbbbt!

Lucina: Her? This… thing? What is she?

Master Hand: She's a Pokemon.

Lucina: Got it.

Pichu: Hey! Shut up! Who are you calling a thing?

Lucina: Did you just tell me to shut up?

Pichu: What part of shut up do you not understand?! Go away!

Lucina: Are you trying to make something out of this?

Pichu: I said go away- Gah!

Lucina: _*picks up Pichu by the tail and holds her*_ Do you have a death wish or something?! _*brings Pichu close to her face*_ If not, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, rodent. We can do this the easy way or the fucking hard way. And you don't want to do it the hard way. You pick. _*drops Pichu*_

Pichu: Ulp… yes ma'am! _*backs away from Lucina*_ I am going away from you now… HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! _*runs away*_

Master Hand: _*looks at Lucina in shock*_

Lucina: …What?

Master Hand: Well, it's just that… No one ever faced Pichu and scared her off before. Even our bravest veteran Smashers couldn't do it.

Lucina: Well, why not?

Master Hand: Some of them chickened out of it a lot. Bowser just ignores her, so he wasn't much help either.

Lucina: Oh. Well, again, it was an honor to meet you, Master Hand. I'll see you tonight. I'm going to have lunch. Which is…

Unknown Voice: Lunchroom is in the back, ma'am.

Lucina: Thanks. _*turns and bumps into someone behind her*_ Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to bump into you like that-

Unknown Character: Don't worry about it. I'm… Hey, wait! You're that Lucina girl I saw onstage earlier!

Lucina: You… saw me?

Unknown Character: Yeah, everyone in the audience saw you up there! You're one of the newcomers, right?

Lucina: Yes, I'm one of the newcomers here. And I assume that you're a Smasher here as well?

Unknown Character: Yeah. This is my second tournament I'm competing in.

Lucina: It's a pleasure to meet you… whatever your name is.

Lucario: I'm Lucario. The "Aura Pokémon," as I'm called around here. Been here since Brawl for All. Hey, wanna sit with me?

Lucina: Oh, it's no big deal, really. I mean, I really gotta get lunch.

Lucario: I was just on my way there myself. I just saw you scare Pichu and she ran off past me. You know, what you did back there, I gotta admit, that earns you some respect. No one's been able to face her without trembling. Even I haven't had a moment where I'm not trembling with fear, and I'm supposedly "Steel Type". I'm impressed by your bravery, and for that, you have to get awarded. I insist.

Lucina: Well… Thank you. I guess I'll sit with you, now that you insisted.

 _*Lucario and Lucina walk to the Lunchroom together*_

* * *

 **Location:** **At the Lunchroom**

 _ **(Background Music: You're Not The One For Me)**_

 _*As the two went into the lunchroom, it was filled to the brim with all Smashers, retired or competing, and it was noisy.*_

Lucario: Yikes, looks like lunch may be crowded today. Even Wolf's here, and he never stays with crowds unless lunch is good. Let's just hope that Yoshi and Kirby didn't raid the pantry again. Anyway, Lucina, let me give you a rundown of the place.

Lucina: What is there for me to know about this?

Lucario: Not everything in Smash City applies to your home's rules, but in general it's like your home. Except for the part where there's a bunch of "out there" guys, and by "out there," I mean they stick out. There's groups here from certain universes that helped establish this place, so you have to give them respect. For example, if you're from a universe that's been here since the beginning of Smash, you're considered a popular and respected character by default, even if your profile says you're a jerk or something, but that's besides the point. A good example of this is myself.

Lucina: How come?

Lucario: Both Pikachu and Jigglypuff are Pokémon that are part of the Original 12, so if you were part of Pokémon, for instance, you'd get dibs on God knows what you get there. They've been here since the beginning, but since I'm in that particular group, I get respect from everyone. It's for outlook reasons.

Lucina: Huh. Does everyone in a respected group get respect?

Lucario: Well, not necessarily. It depends on how everyone sees you personally. Well, I guess Marth didn't participate in the first tournament, but he helped with the setup, so I think you're fine. Oh, here's the lunch line. Come on.

 _*They go on line for food*_

Lucina: So, what's for lunch today? I hope there's some bear meat, it's my favorite.

Lucario: Mine too. Hey, we have the same favorites.

America Wolf 16: _*jumps to the counter*_ Hey guys! Anything I can get you today?

Lucario: Yeah, can we get some bear meat today?

America Wolf 16: I think I may have one big and thick slab left. Would you two mind if I gave you half?

Lucina: It's fine, you don't have to do that, Rica.

America Wolf 16: No no, it's alright with me. Besides, I'd do anything for my #1 best friend who's now in Smash!

Lucario: Wait, you two know each other? How?

America Wolf 16: Oh, we go way back from when we first met. I'll tell you some time when I'm not on kitchen duty, 'kay? I gotta get that meat cooking; they don't roast themselves, y'know! _*skips back to the kitchen*_

Lucina: It's… a really long story, Lucario. Anyway, you were saying earlier?

Lucario: What about? Oh, right. Like I was mentioning, it really depends on how everyone sees you personally that affects your popularity. Pokemon is also a great example for that. Nearly every Pokémon, including me, is respected by everyone. Well, every Pokémon except for Pichu.

Lucina: Why's that?

Lucario: …I think it's obvious.

Lucina: Oh, right.

Pichu: Give me back my food! I mean it guys!

Lucario: Oh dear, not again.

 _*both Lucina and Lucario turn to see that Pichu was trying to reach for her sandwich, which was taken from Mortan, one of the Koopalings, who was with Lemmy and Iggy*_

Lemmy: Now I understand why you said Pichu was a good practice target, Iggy.

Lucina: Hey, I saw those three on the train to here before. What are they doing there?

Lucario: Oh, don't worry about the Koopalings or Bowser Jr. They're learning about how to act evil as the next game they're in required them to do so. Almost all of the villains here are great to hang out with, well, except for Ganondorf.

Lucina: Why's that?

Lucario: You don't want to find out. Oy, Junior!

Bowser Jr: Huh? Who's calling me? Oh, hey Rio! How's it going for you?

Lucario: Pretty damn good, I must say. I was just showing one of the newcomers the ropes here.

Bowser Jr: Oh, so one of these newbies here is following you for now?

Lucario: Yep. And it's none other than the valedictorian of them all.

Iggy: Wait, you mean THE Lucina? The valedictorian!? Woah, I can't believe you got to hang out with her! _*dashes to Lucina*_ Hi, Lucina! I'm Iggy the Prankster, remember? I was on stage with you! I happen to be one of your biggest fans!

Lucina: R-really? I didn't know that my reputation was known… elsewhere, let alone in another world itself.

Iggy: Are you kidding!? My younger brother, Larry, told me about you! How you traveled back in time itself, how you saved the world by helping to slay the Fell Dragon, Grima, and much more! Not even Dad could do that, and he's king! Can I get your autograph? _*holds out a pen and picture for Lucina to sign*_

Lucina: Well… Sure, hand that over. _*takes pen and signs picture for Iggy*_ Here you go. I hope you like it, Iggy.

Iggy: I love it! Thanks, Lucina! I hope you'll enjoy being here!

Bowser Jr: What are you doing, Iggy? We need to get back to our room so we can freshen up!

Iggy: Right! I'll be there in a sec! Hey, thanks again, Lucina. I'll see you guys around! _*runs off with Lemmy*_

Lucina: Um… Why did they call you "Rio?" Isn't your name Lucario?

Lucario: Oh, that's just a nickname they gave me. Don't you have nicknames back from where you lived?

Lucina: Not… really. So… Going back to Pichu, does she have any friends? I don't imagine that she would actually have any. No offense to her, of course.

Unknown Voice: Nope. She only talks to me and Lucario. We don't do it too much.

Lucina: Hm? _*gasp*_ Roy!

Roy: Great to see you again, Lucina! How's everything been?

Lucario: Hold up. HOW in Arceus- Do you two know each other?

Roy: Of course. We met in Streetpass a few years ago.

Lucina: It's been a while since I last saw him, though. So, from what you told me earlier, you're part of a group with four others?

Roy: Yep. I'm gonna assume that Lucario mentioned Pichu already. She's in my group, the Forbidden Five.

Lucina: Forbidden Five? What are you forbidden from?

Roy: No no, I'm not actually forbidden from anything; it's just the name we came up with when we found out that we weren't in "Brawl for All." It's made up of me, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, and Young Link. Well, technically, it's down to just two members now because Dr. Mario is returning, I'm going to return soon after some training, and Mewtwo was requested to return by popular demand. Pichu was really upset about it when we told her.

America: _*comes back with three plates, bear meat on two of them and manicotti on the third*_ Here you are, guys! Two slabs of bear meat and manicotti ordered for here!

Roy: Thanks, let me get my coins real quick… _*starts digging his pockets*_

America: Oh, don't worry about paying. It's all on me this month, so you can pig out as much as you want!

Lucina: Really? Are you sure?

America: Yeah, I insist. Besides, this is a special occasion! Don't wanna make any newcomers feel like crap first day! Welp, I gotta get back to the kitchen. I'll see you guys around! _*goes back to the kitchen*_

Lucina: … Um… I guess we can find a place to eat now? _*grabs her plate, as does her new friends*_

Roy: I guess so. We can eat over at the window- Oh dear god…

Lucario: What now? Did some random asshole pee there again?

Roy: No, worse.

 _*they see Ganondorf dangling Pichu with one hand and Pichu's lunch in the other*_

Pichu: Waaaaaah! Leave me alone!

Ganondorf: Heh, chump.

 _*the trio backs up slowly*_

Lucina: Let's just go sit somewhere else.

Roy: I'm in.

Lucario: Me too. Let's sit outside.

* * *

 **Later in the Library**

 _ **(Background Music: Smash Chronicles)**_

After a few days of exploration with her new friends, they found a library. Lucina decided to take a break from the excitement, parting ways with Roy and Lucario, and headed for the library, which doubled as a book store, called Smash Chronicles. Unfortunately, Ganondorf was there as well and he just so happened to decide walk over there himself. Lucina was just looking at a scroll about Smash history as he approached her.

Ganondorf: Well, well, well. Look who I have here.

Lucina: _*looks up from scroll*_ Well, if it isn't the one and only King of Darkness himself, Ganondorf. What is it that you want?

Ganondorf: Oh, nothing, except maybe bother you. _*moves closer to Lucina*_ I have to hand it to you, I never expected someone from this new lot to be interesting for me.

Lucina: Is there a point to this? I'm a bit busy at the moment.

Ganondorf: You know what I do for fun? I just go around bugging anyone I can find. I admit, I am a big asshole to everyone, but I want to ask you something.

Lucina: Leave me alone Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Look, I'm actually here to make a deal with you. I'm not here to make you a bloody pulp; it's actually about a rumor I heard. Come here a bit.

 _*Reluctant as she was, Lucina leaned in to hear.*_

Ganondorf: I don't wanna brag, but word has it I'm the strongest Smasher here. I heard that we will be having a few more newcomers here soon. When the last ones come, there's a tournament that's gonna be held in honor of it.

Lucina: I don't see what it has to do with the rumor.

Ganondorf: Rumor has it that after this one, all of the Smashers here, including the retired, are going to be in the next installment, us included. I honestly don't believe most of it, but what say you to it? If it is true, then I would be more than happy for it.

Lucina: I personally believe that. It'd be nice to be in another Smash tournament after this one.

Ganondorf: My bet is this: whichever one of us is right about the rumor will make the loser hold their end of the bargain. What's your condition if I lose?

Lucina: Alright. If I'm right, you'll owe me 20 favors. Sounds fair?

Ganondorf: Deal. If I'm right, you'll owe me five 2-hour practice sessions.

Lucina: Deal. To each, our own luck.

 _*they both shake on it*_

* * *

 _ **Location: Around** **the Alleyway**_

As Ganondorf walked away, Lucina grabbed the scroll she was reading and put it back on the shelf. She then went to an alleyway to let herself be alone for a bit. Lucina had just laid down in the corner of the alleyway, lost in her zoned out mind, thinking about whenever it was such a good idea to have made that bet with Ganondorf or not. Suddenly, it began to drizzle lightly. It didn't look like it would let up, but it didn't matter to her since the rain never bothered her. She lost her train of thought, though, when she heard an innocent childlike cry.

Lucina: Huh? Who's there?

Not the type of person to ignore anything that sounded troubling, whenever it was her business or not, Lucina decided to investigate. As she rounded to the corner, she gasped and hid herself behind the wall as she saw that the source of that childlike crying came from Pichu.

Lucina: _*sighs, damning her nature to not ignore trouble*_ Figures. Crying piece of shit is probably whining about how she thinks she's such a-

Pichu: _*sob*_ Why? Why does no one like me… Why are they so mean to me?

Lucina: …

Pichu: I try so hard to fit in. I tried pretending to be tough, acting mature, everything I could think of! Figures that no one would like a bitch like me…

Lucina: (Glad you realize that. Now I'm just gonna leave.) _*She turns to leave, but hesitates when she hears something that struck her like a Plugg shock*_

Pichu: And now I've gone and made a terrible first impression in front of her. She ain't never gonna talk to me at all after what I did. I'm never gonna have anyone to talk to.

Lucina: (…Who?)

Pichu: _*gasp*_ Oh no…

Before she got the chance to quietly walk away from the situation, however, Pichu's ears picked up on the sound of her feet scuffling. Unaware of Lucina being behind the wall, she put up her guard in the case of anyone coming to attack her.

Pichu: Who's there?

Lucina: Don't be afraid. Come on out, little one.

Pichu: Who are you? Are you here to… hurt me?

Lucina: No, I'm not. I want to help you.

Pichu: Help… me?

Lucina: Yes, help you. Why wouldn't I?

Pichu: … _*sigh*_ Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Hesitant as she was, Pichu slowly crawled closer to the corner of the alleyway, right where Lucina was waiting. Unaware of Lucina's presence, she kept going until she reached the corner, locking her eyes on Lucina's. They were the last set of eyes she wanted to see now, and yet… it was comforting for her to see at the same time. For some reason.

Lucina: …

Pichu: … Lucina? What are you doing here? I thought you… didn't want to be near me.

Lucina: Does it matter why I'm here?

Pichu: … No, I… guess not. But still, I don't get it. You don't like me, so why are you-

Lucina: Look, I don't know how it happened; I just heard you in the alleyway, I came over here, end of story. Do you want my help or not?

Pichu: I mean, I do, but what's in it for you? We can't stand each other. You remember when we met at the auditorium, right? What makes you think that being in the same space is fine?

Lucina: Just… Look, I would feel guilty, and the last thing I need on my mind is a bad conscience just for leaving you, okay!? You can stay with me until you can find your own place to live, but until then, if you make a mess in my living quarters, you're out. Now let's get outta here before we get drenched.

 _*BOOM*_

Pichu: Agreed.

 _*The two of them run out of the alley and into the streets. Running past a bunch of street posts, suddenly Pichu trips and falls into a puddle of Orange… whatever it was.*_

Pichu: Ew, this is nasty! What is this crap!?

Lucina: Oh, come now, you can't be complaining about some mud. The rain's going to wash it all off in a few- Oh my god! That is nasty!

Pichu: Told ya…

Orange puddle: Um, excuse me. Hello? Your pet mouse is on me.

Pichu: AAH! _*scrambles away*_ What the shit!? That ain't normal! Who are you!?

 _*The orange blob gathered itself and suddenly transformed into some kind of kid with squid like hair. Actually, its hair was like a squid.*_

Orange Squid Kid: Yeesh, I melt in the rain and now some yellow rodent and her bumbling owner call me nasty.

Lucina: One, I'm not her owner; she's just following me.

Pichu: Wow, way to save my ass there, Princess.

Lucina: Two, you covered Pichu in your inky… whatever the hell that was, you squishy orange child!

Orange Squid Kid: Alright, first off, that yellow thing fell onto me! And second, that was insulting; I have a name, and it's Squishy!

Pichu: Wait… Your name IS Squishy!? Literally, it's Squishy!? PAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD, THAT IS SO EMBARRASSING, I CAN'T EVEN! I CAN'T BREATHE! _*starts gasping for air after laughing so hard*_

Squishy: I shouldn't have said that…

Lucina: I'm sorry about this, Squishy. She's… problematic.

Squishy: Geez, a rodent falls on me and starts laughing. Look, you don't have to apologize; you didn't fall on me. Um, do you know the way outta here?

Lucina: I… don't know. This is my first time here, so I'm lost.

Squishy: Oh. Then I guess you can't help me?

Pichu: _*stops laughing*_ Wait, where do you need to go?

Squishy: I wasn't asking you!

Pichu: …

Squishy: Okay, so do you know where I can find directions here? I seriously need to get back to Inkopolis. That's where I live.

Lucina: Oh, so you're an… Inking? Those guys that look like children with squid hair?

Squishy: Yep! That's what I am! It's pretty great to be one, except for… the rain. 'Cause I otherwise melt into a puddle. I mean, it doesn't kill us, but it still sucks whenever that happens to me. This is the 6th time I waited until it was raining to even realize.

Lucina: Um… I think you can talk to Master Hand. He's over on… I don't know, I think when you take a left and then two rights.

Squishy: Okay, thanks… What's your name?

Lucina: Lucina.

Squishy: Thanks, Lucina. I'll see you around! _*runs off*_

 _*Looking at Pichu, Lucina frowns at her, not that surprised that the rodent opened her mouth at the orange Inkling. Ushering Pichu to come, they continued to walk their way to the Smash Office to get their assigned room. Well, really, it was Lucina's assigned room, but Pichu knew how to sneak in and get past that. She kept quiet about most of the way there, looking depressed. It wasn't until they were a block away that Lucina took notice of Pichu. Halting for a moment, she calls Pichu.*_

Lucina: Stop a second.

Pichu: What?

Lucina: You've been quiet ever since Squishy left. Is something wrong?

Pichu: … You wouldn't understand. You just couldn't.

 _*As she said this, she quickly turned away from Lucina, trying to cover her face in the rain, which by now was coming down pretty hard.*_

Pichu: …

Lucina: Well?

Pichu: …You don't know what it's like to be me. _*She tries in vain to mask her small high pitched noises of sadness, and continues*_ You wouldn't want to be in my shoes for even one day. Princess, you're lucky. You're young, bold, and free to do what you wish, for the most part. I don't have that. That was thrown all away a long time ago.

Lucina: Thrown away? But you're a Smash resident here.

Pichu: Well, yeah. I was supposed to go home after the Melee tournament, but I stayed with some others because I liked it here. Initially, I had planned to train for the next one, but when I asked about it, they told me that I had to be cut. I was so devastated that I nearly killed a few people just for it, and… Well, let's finish this another time. I can see Trophy Gallery from here. That means we're almost at Smash Office.

Lucina had no idea what to say to what Pichu told her. Silently nodding, they both started to walk again. When they found Smash Office, Pichu stayed outside while the Ylissean princess went in. While she was inside, unbeknownst to Lucina, Pichu took advantage of that surprisingly big frame of time doing whatever. Lucina took a long time because she had to sign some papers in case someone had broken into in, if it was destroyed, that kind of thing no one really cared about reading because it was just a waste of time. Afterwards, she was given her keys to her room that said D420, indicating that her room was on the top floor, and left to go check it out. Not without thanking the clerk there first.

Lucina: "Pichu, let's go. I got my keys."

Pichu: "Hm? Oh, right. I'm coming, Princess…" _*walks up to Lucina*_

They continue walking. Lucina frequently glanced at Pichu, who still remained silent the whole way, save for when Lucina had asked her a bit about herself.

Lucina: "Pichu, I… wanted to ask you about yourself… if you don't mind my asking."

Pichu: "Well, I don't mind telling you TOO much about myself. I guess I might as well tell you how I grew up here. I was born in Saffron City, and I'm supposedly the daughter of a shiny Pikachu parent, since those genes showed up when I took a DNA test. I don't know which parent was the shiny one, though, since they left before I hatched. I don't really mind that, since I preferred to be alone back then. After that…"

Pichu continued to explain her childhood, from how her fellow peers were also in Melee to how she got the invite to meeting Young Link, etc. It when on like that until they got to All Star Resort, where Lucina would be staying in.

Pichu: "Well… looks like you're here, kid. Your new residence."

Lucina: "Yes, my… new home."

Pichu: "Be thankful for your lucky stars. Not many of my acquaintances got to stay in something nice like this."

Lucina: "Acquaintances?"

Pichu: "Well, never mind. I'll let you lead the way."

Lucina: "No, not until you tell me what you mean, I'm serious here, Pichu, I'm not leaving this unresolved. After you tell me what it was you were going to say, I'm leaving it be for now, but if it becomes an issue for me later, I will deal with you accordingly."

Pichu: _*sigh*_ "Whatever, just let me- You know what? I'ma just tell you now. Maybe you could understand me."

Lucina: "Really? Wow, that was easy."

Pichu: "Oh hush, Princess. Fair warning, it's not something that I'm real comfy talking about. If you feel you ain't sure about it, now's your last chance to back out before you regret it."

Stepping aside from the building entrance to the wall, she began to tell her story.

Pichu: "I guess you seem to be adamant about hearing me. You got guts, Princess, I'll give you that. Now, where to start. If I start from my childhood, it'll take forever."

Lucina: "Maybe start at how you got the reputation you have today."

Pichu: "You wanna here about THAT first? Wow, didn't realize that I was gonna tell my story to a soldier. You see… I used to be very popular within the crowd. Yeah, sure I sucked a bunch of ass, but at least I was adorable. It was perfect for me, and I had everything… I could get anything I wanted. But I threw it all away."

Lucina: "Threw it all away? What do you mean?"

Pichu: "Didn't you ask me that already? I think you're aware of the situation by now."

Lucina: "Oh."

Pichu: "Believe it or not, I… was once a legend in circles. Pfft, some legend I turned out to be. They'd call me 'The Plasma Pichu' back then because Plasma was one of my favorite attacks to use. Sure it hurt me, but it was a good kind of hurt, as in, I never felt it hurt me at all."

Lucina: "What do you mean it hurt you? Aren't you supposed to be an electric mouse?"

Pichu: "Yeah, but I'm officially known as part of the 'Tiny Mouse' species. Supposedly, I'm still too young to control my electricity in my pouches; I got invited because I was able to use electric attacks for surprisingly longer than expected without fainting."

Lucina: "Gotcha."

Pichu: "Anyway, you should know that the veteran Smashers, for the most part, know about what I did, but they don't know why. You're the first one that gets to hear it. Contrary to what some think, Pikachu and I aren't related nor are we a couple."

Lucina: "Why do you mention that? I thought-"

Pichu: "Just putting it out there before I forget. Anyway, here's why I did what I did back then. It all started around the time I found out about some of the Smashers being cut. I got another invite to go to a convention, and… it was anime themed. Otakon, I think it was. I really wanted to go, and so I got my ticket for the weekend and brought along an old acquaintance; his name was Rantaro. It was on one of those days that I started to notice that I wasn't as likable as I used to be. I was taking a walk by myself through the crowd while Rantaro was back in our hotel room when a female Smash fan came up to me and asked for my autograph."

Lucina: "Wait, what does this have to do with-"

Pichu: "I wasn't done yet."

An awkward silence settles in between the two.

Pichu: "Right. Like I was saying. As I was giving this fan my autograph, I asked her why she wanted mine. She told me because she found out that the final Smasher that was getting cut for Brawl was… me. I looked up at her, and I was all, 'I'm sorry, what?' She said, 'Oh yeah, I found out from a friend of mine. There's gonna be 35 characters in the roster for the next game, and I asked him if you were gonna be in it. He said that he found a legitimate roster picture, and it… didn't have you in it. I thought he was joking, but this morning I found out that you were confirmed to be cut from the roster in Brawl on my phone.' My jaw drop when she said that. I never thought that I was at risk for being cut, but I got cut. I slowly thanked her for telling, and after signing her autograph and getting a picture taken with her, we went our separate ways."

Lucina: "…"

Pichu: "I told Rantaro about it, and he again confirmed my fears. I wasn't able to enjoy the rest of my time there, and the first thing I did after Otakon finished was go straight to Master Hand and told him off. It didn't go well, as you can imagine. Over time, I became more and more unapproachable and meaner until… you came. You made me think about what I'd done over the past 10 or so years. I'd done nothing but push people around, try to sabotage the newcomers so that way they'd kick them out and let me back in, every single trick in the book I had. But it all came to nothing."

Lucina: *baffled, that Pichu said that it was because she came here that caused all of this to happen* "Wh-what do you mean that it was 'until I came?'"

Pichu: _*shifts her focus from Lucina's face to the ground, pauses for a bit before speaking again, this time in a much sadder tone*_ "You don't know what it's like to be unwanted to the public, but I envy you, Princess. It's not like I… wish for the same… I try so hard to fit in with everyone else for Jesus knows how long since, and then" _*starts to cry*_ "you c-come along with some history, a reputation, and, and…" _*Pichu begins to sob in front of Lucina*_ "ALL I HAVE IS NOTHING!"

Lucina: "Pichu! What's wrong?"

Pichu: "Look at me, Lucina! Look at me! Do I look like someone who you'd want to be friends with?!" _*Lucina stays silent*_ "No, I don't! Why!? Because I'm a bitch to others! Would you rather hang out with people who accept you for who you are or would you rather throw that all away like I did to even be near someone for even a fraction of your time EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR AS LONG AS YOU STAY HERE!?"

Lucina: "Oh, come here…"

Pichu: "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" _*sob*_

Pichu refused to let Lucina touch her, fearing that she would only make it worse. But Lucina wasn't about to leave her alone to cry. The poor thing was dirty and she looks beat up with bruises. She carefully picked her up with both hands and held her close to her chest, observing what kind of state Pichu was in. It was then when she noticed it. There were purple spots on her body, and they weren't birthmarks. They were very large, some as big as a baseball, and some looked darker than other spots. She deduced that they had to be bruises.

Lucina: "Oh my god. You're… purple all over. And it looks like they haven't healed at all. Pichu… how long have you been like this?"

Pichu: _*sniff*_ "I-I been dealing with injuries like t-this for a while now… I'm used to it."

Lucina: "Excuse me? A while!? Why didn't you say anything earlier to me!?"

Pichu: "Because. You shouldn't… worry about me… getting hurt like this. But…"

Lucina: "Yeah?"

Pichu: "Please, Lucina. I know this is… a lot to ask, considering it's me asking, but… I-If you're going to take me in, will you at least help me? I know I wanted you to leave before, but I don't want to be lonely again. I hate being alone… Will you stay with me Lucina? Please?"

Lucina was shocked. She felt her heart drop when she heard Pichu ask for her help, and for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. On the one hand, this was someone who she shouldn't be with because of her reputation. On the other, however, she was speaking to her with a voice of a child (well, technically she is one, but she decided to keep that to herself). It pained her heart to wonder how long Pichu had to put up with it, and the thought of it made her die a little inside. She didn't want anyone to go through what she did at all. She went through a living hell for 12 years because of the Fell Dragon named Grima, who is now thankfully dead in her world and subdued to not cause so much chaos in another thanks to another royal named Alfonse. Who knows how long Pichu had lived in a living hell hole? It couldn't be helped that it brung her sadness to see such an innocent child suffering, and Pichu was no different. She then decided to give her answer. She decided that even if Pichu was faking it, her prayers for a friend was long overdue.

Lucina: "… Of course I'll stay with you. I think it's about time you had someone."

Pichu: "R-Really?" _*sniff*_ "Oh, thank you so much, Lucina. This means a lot to me."

By this time, the rain had stopped. The lights on the side of the building flickered on, illuminating a kind of spotlight that shined on the tiny mouse Pokémon and the Ylissean princess. For the first time, the two of them saw their faces in the light. Both of them were wet from the rain, with Lucina's now messy, wet hair slightly smelling of rainwater and Pichu's fur making her look like a wet bunny, but they couldn't care less.

Oh, how Pichu loved how Lucina was stunning in the light. It wasn't obvious to her at the time, but she might have started to fall in love with her there. Staring at Lucina's face, Pichu slowly smiled at her, and whispered, "Thanks again, Lucina."

Pichu curled up to Lucina's damp chest and stayed. As she laid there, Lucina felt something warm fill up her chest.

 _Why do I feel so warm in my chest?_ Lucina asked herself. _I've never felt this way before. I only did what I thought was right. Could it be… no, that's ridiculous. Maybe if it was Robin, then I guess this would make sense. Even then, I don't feel this way with him, or anyone, not even Father. But this is someone else who isn't human; it can't be love… Could it be?_

As she looked around her, she saw the time on the clock in front of the tower that it was 9:00pm.

"Oh shit, we need to get inside." Lucina cussed. "Pichu, we need to get inside the building now, okay?"

"Sure," the tiny mouse Pokémon replied, "let's go inside. By the way…" she continued as she was being carried, "You can continue calling me Pichu, but I just adopted that name when I first joined. It's actually my dad's name. Heh, it's ironic because I have the same name as you."

Halting at that last sentence, a bewildered and confused Lucina asked, "Wait, so your real name is also Lucina?"

"Well, it's really Rukina, but it has the same meaning as yours, so let's leave it at that." the Tiny Mouse Pokémon explained.

* * *

 _ **All Star Resort: Melee Time Square Building 1**_

As the two kept searching for their room in the building, they shared trivial stuff about themselves, like their favorite hobbies, who they have a cute crush on, ice skating, and other girly things of that sort.

Lucina: Dammit, why'd it had to be so hard to find our room? They should have given us directions at least…

Pichu: Oh, here it is. I found it, Lucina: Room 420! And look! We're next to the game and karaoke rooms!

Running to where Pichu had called her, the princess skidded fast as she turned the corner. Catching her breath, she shuffled through the set of keys for the room key. After unlocking the door, Pichu pushed the door to see their room. When they turned on the light, they decided to take a look around to get used to where everything was. There was a Royal Blue bunk bed on the right hand side of the room, with the top bunk being significantly smaller than the bottom bunk, a small kitchen on the left as a separate room, a table next to the couch, both of which are at the left, a TV next to the doorway, and a big closet full of their alternative costumes and a lot of cans of hair color changing spray (with labels of course) for Lucina. It also included a small bookcase, a video game set, arcade games, and a 3DS XL Fire Emblem Limited Edition with what seemed to be an endless supply of 3DS games, all of which was for Pichu.

Pichu: Uh… Lucina? I'm a bit confused.

Lucina: What do you mean? This is our room, right?

Pichu: I mean, yeah, this is it, but why are there things for me? If it was for you, I guess that would mean that you requested them in advance, but… wait. _*takes a moment to realize what was going on*_

Lucina: Do you get it now?

Pichu: You… asked for all of this… for me?

Lucina: It's _our_ room, after all. I figured that you might as well have some things you could play with while we're living together.

Pichu: No one's ever done anything like this for me before… I… Thank you… _*tears up a little*_ I dunno how to thank you… _*hugs Lucina*_ Hey, Lucy?

Lucina: Yeah?

Pichu: I love you… Mama.

Mama? She had just called her mama. This made her blush and feel warm inside again.

Lucina: _There's that warm feeling inside me again. I guess she sees me as a mom. I don't think I would have told her this before, but now that she's seemingly attached to me… I feel like she's special to me and I want to promise her that I won't let anyone hurt her ever again. Well, maybe I'll just keep that part to myself for now until later._ "Don't worry about being bullied, because I vow to make sure that no matter what, nobody will ever hurt you again, Pichu. Even if it means that I'll get hurt, I swear to make sure you will never be harmed by anyone else ever again. I love you, too, with all of my heart."

* * *

 **Okay, so I got this scripted part done in time for Shuichi's birthday, which is today, but I didn't have time to** **get this "unscripted" before, so whatever you do, don't go telling the people at to remove this because I am WORKING on making an unscripted version of this, but I need time to get it together; the last thing I need is to finally have an unscripted version of this be done and I go to update the document, only to find out that I can't get to it for some DUMBASS REASON!**

 **SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE, CHILL OUT! I'm only one girl, not an entire army! Give me time to get parts of the story unscripted and I will assure you it will be worth the wait of an actual fanfic that isn't in script form (if I'm being honest, I wish we were allowed to have stories posted in script form). But other than that, quick news update!**

 **For those of you who don't know, I have a YouTube channel under the name Xiaomu Smash 14, which is currently on hiatus until further notice, but I still** **would recommend you go check it out, as I may have some videos you might like to watch.**

 **I also have a Deviantart account I'm semi-using under the name XiaomuXReiji16 (yes, I had this account before I started my fanfiction account, which is why it's under a different name)** **if you want to check out some random art I did like video game characters in pony form** **because I'm a Pegasister Brony (which is a female Brony** **of the MLP** **community)** **and even one of my Deericorn OC and Pichu, since I kid you not, if you haven't read my profile it's a true thing, Pichu is my favorite, main, and my go-to character in Smash Melee.**

 **Lastly, I have a Tumblr account (that I need to go back on since I wasn't using it for a long time) that will either be under the same name as my YouTube channel or with my real name, which I can't tell you about (I NEED MAH PRIVICY!), so the best way to find it is to first type in Xiaomu Smash 14 in the search bar, and if you can't find it, look for the profile with a picture** **of a brown pony with large ears and a pink pony with a bright red mane** **and blue eyes** **(because she's blind): they would be two of my other OCs. If you find it, you can just** **browse whatever random crap I happened to** **like or post or repost, etc. Just don't go message** **me there unless you have a question you want to ask me or if you want to give me an idea for whatever.**

 **Anyway, I will update this at random points before December 7th (Ultimate's release), but feel free to suggest things for this fanfic, and you may be mentioned in my next chapter for the idea. But for now, that's it for me. This is America Wolf 16 the Fanfiction Queen here on , aka Xiaomu Smash 14 the Pantheon Queen on YouTube, signing out!**


	3. Ch 3- A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**The Moon Princess Rises Remake Ch 3: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody**

 **Hey guys! America Wolf 16 here with another chapter for you Fetch-Fictioners! (Yes, I'm calling my fanfiction followers Fetch-Fictioners. Y'know, since I'm a werewolf? And dogs are descendants of wolves? You get the point, right?) This time, it's gonna follow some misadventures from our favorite Tiny Mouse Pokemon and princess of Ylisse!**

 **This chapter takes place around a couple of weeks later after Lucina and Pichu get used to living in their resort room, which is in the month of October (in case you were wondering). When Pichu gets upset at yet another game over screen, Lucina takes it upon herself to give her new roommate a break from video gaming and make her try something else for once. When the Villager's assistant, Isabelle, runs into them at the Nintendo Mall, she decides to help the Ylissean princess find a new activity for the Tiny Mouse Pokémon to do in the form of karaoke. How will this go?**

 **Fair warning, most of the rest of this intro will list a lot of other princesses I know about, mostly because I'm too lazy otherwise to make up a good reason for it other than being bored outta my damn mind, including, but not limited to the following:**

 **Starly of Pufftop (The Legendary Starfy) *mentioned in this chapter; originally supposed to be in it***

 **Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)**

 **Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers)**

 **Lucina {no duh} and Lissa of Ylisse (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Say'ri of Chon'sin (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Azura of Valla (Fire Emblem Fates) *appears in this chapter***

 **Female Kana {spelt with one n} and Female Corrin {Core} of the new Valla (Fire Emblem Fates) *both appear in this chapter***

 **Estellise Sidos Heurassein {Estelle} (Tales of Vesperia) *appears in this chapter***

 **Camilla and Elise of Nohr (Fire Emblem Fates Conquest, and this is before the salt of Sonic 06 factor kicks in from you guys)**

 **Hinoka and Sakura of Hoshido (Fire Emblem Fates Birthright)**

 **Celica {Anthiese} of Zofia (Fire Emblem Echoes)**

 **Sharena of Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Veronica of Emblia (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Gunnthrá, Fjorm, and Ygler {whoever the fuck that last one is; I know the first two} of Nifl (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Laegjarn and Laevatein of Múspell (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Caeda of Talys (Fire Emblem Mystery of the Emblem; Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

 **Tiki (Fire Emblem Mystery of the Emblem; Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

 **Minerva and Maria of Macedon (Fire Emblem Mystery of the Emblem; Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

 **Lianna (Fire Emblem Warriors)**

 **Zelda (The Legend of Zelda; no prize if you get this by now)**

 **Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 **Blaze the Cat (Sonic Rush/Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Rush Adventure) *originally supposed to be in it***

 **Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *mentioned***

 **Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *mentioned***

 **Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land) *appears in this chapter***

 **Twilight Sparkle {The Princess of Friendship}, Luna {The Princess of the Moon}, Celestia {The Princess of the Sun}, Cadence {Also known as Mi Amore Cadenza; the Princess of Love}, and Flurry Heart {who qualifies as a princess since the rest of the MLP cast doesn't understand that because Cadence was originally a Pegasus and Shining Armor is a Unicorn, Flurry is a FREAKING HYBRID}, all of whom are from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Twilight also brought her friends along since they will be singing "Let The Rainbow Remind You" *all of them appear in this chapter***

 **The Winx Club (Yes, I know about them)**

 **Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts (can't forget them)**

 **I may also add Bowsette to this story at some point because apparently, she's a popular trending character, and even though I know jack about her, I might as well add this to the welcome wagon for her. There's also the enormous amount of other princesses, Disney, animated, or otherwise, that I can't fit on here because it'll take too long.**

 **I'm also letting you know who Lucina and Pichu interact with in the story because, eh, why the hell not? I'm too lazy to come up with good reasons sometimes. I was also bored.**

 **With Pichu:**

 **Starly and Pichu: They met sometime after the karaoke night, and now they go out together at least 5 times a month.**

 **Sonia and Pichu: They kinda got into a fight prior to this story taking place, and though they can't exactly stop butting heads every so often, their relationship has improved.**

 **Kana and Pichu: Kana still wants to squeeze Pichu with hugs, so Pichu had to ask Lucina to make sure the young dragon girl went easy on her.**

 **Elise and Pichu: They finally meet and hit it off on the right note. Even after that karaoke night, Elise still writes to both Pichu and Lucina. A lot.**

 **Sakura and Pichu: Hinoka is still a bit iffy about letting the Tiny Mouse Pokemon anywhere near Sakura, but Pichu doesn't seem to mind too much.**

 **Hinoka and Pichu: They didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but they can tolerate each other's company… to a certain extent. Pichu is still confused as to why Hinoka is actually gonna stay in Smash City if she's not a newcomer.**

 **Sharena and Pichu: Those two are still at it with the drinking contests. So much so, Alfonse constantly had to drag Sharena's drunk ass back to their hotel room every time (much to both of the former two's dismay).**

 **Tiki and Pichu: The younger version of Tiki still naps with her, much to both the older Tiki and Lucina's frustration (as well as a bit of jealousy from the latter).**

 **Midna and Pichu: They wouldn't tell me anything…**

 **Flurry Heart and Pichu: Flurry really needs to learn that Pichu is not a chew toy…**

 **With Lucina:**

 **Sonia and Lucina: Sonia still doesn't get that she shouldn't use slang around Lucina since half the time, Lucina doesn't know whenever what she's saying is literal or not. Sonia, just speak normally; you can't do a redneck accent.**

 **Morrigan and Lucina: They can go for a girl's night at the bar when the mood's just right (at least, that's what Demitri said to me).**

 **Lissa and Lucina: Her aunt Lissa still gets excited whenever she hears about her time traveling future niece doing something (kinda like Rainbow's parents, except more tolerant in Lucina's case).**

 **Say'ri and Lucina: They don't really interact much, but they do occasionally write to each other.**

 **Azura and Lucina: Uh… (I got nothing, sorry)**

 **Kana and Lucina: Lucy has to watch Kana so she doesn't accidentally kill Pichu with her hugs (as stated above).**

 **Core and Lucina: They do go out from time to time for lunch and spar every once in a while, so…**

 **Estelle and Lucina: They still have it even after the crossing of worlds, and ever since Demetri's reunion party, they've been shopping nonstop together (much to everyone else's horror).**

 **Camilla and Lucina: She still feels uncomfortable around Camilla because she's overbearing (why do you think she's my least favorite royal in Fates?).**

 **Elise and Lucina: Can someone help Lucina understand the simple concept of FLIPPING TAG!?**

 **Hinoka and Lucina: Still sparing most of the time. They started hanging out more often ever since Hinoka got to join as a spirit character.**

 **Caeda and Lucina: Kinda awkward when you realize that they're related…**

 **Tiki and Lucina: The older Tiki and Lucina started to hang out at the mall almost every 2 Sundays.**

 **Lianna and Lucina: Reconnecting! What else can I say?**

 **Zelda and Lucina: Friendly rivalry.**

 **Blaze and Lucina: "Do I know you from somewhere?"**

 **Peach and Lucina: Also a friendly rivalry.**

 **Daisy and Lucina: Friendly rivalry yet again.**

 **Rosalina and Lucina: …Yeah, no; she is not going near her.**

 **Flurry Heart and Lucina: "Flurry! Pichu is NOT a chew toy!"**

 **Twilight and Lucina: Library on Tuesdays.**

 **Luna and Lucina: Sleepovers.**

 **Oh, one last thing! Remember Chapter Two? Some of you (or at least SOMEONE out there in the world who may be reading this now) may be wondering "How DID Lucina manage to get an extra bed ready for Pichu at the last minute?" Yeah, well, I'm going to give you a short part of Lucina's side of the story in italic bold, mmkay?**

 **And with that done, HERE WE GO AGAIN! *crawls back into her den for another decade***

* * *

At Room 412: 9:00 in the Morning

*Pichu is seen playing a GameCube game, mashing the buttons away in frustration*

Pichu: C'mon! Why won't you go, Yoshi!? I'm pressing the damn button here- *a game over screen pops on* OH, COME ON! I WAS RIGHT THERE! *throws the controller to the floor* PIECE OF-

Lucina: *walks in through the door to see Pichu literally getting redder* Hey, I just got back from Lucario's match and- Okay, what happened now?

Pichu: Oh! Lucy! *laughs nervously* How was… sparring?

Lucina: Let me guess: another game over screen?

Pichu: Yep.

Lucina: *groans* At least the controller didn't break this time… Seriously, why do you even play these games if you keep getting mad every time you lose?

Pichu: Hey, it's not like I make the games so impossible that it results in a bunch of ripped skin and broken consoles! Ask the makers of those games, tell them to fucking tone down the difficulty a bit! Have you even seen the video gaming community when they get pissed off!?

Lucina: Uh, no.

Pichu: You don't want to. I've seen enough let's plays of rage quits, smashed controllers, and broken TVs on YouTube channels that I know what happens when at each point of the video, word for word.

Lucina: …Which game is it this time?

Pichu: *points to the screen* Melee.

Lucina: How is that possible? You can't just replay a thing you did once.

Pichu: Oh, actually, Master Hand gave me a copy of a video game version of the tournament earlier last month so I can play as myself. Which I have unlocked.

Lucina: *rolls her eyes* I'll never get this world's… 'tech-now-logy'.

Pichu: I'm still stuck at this god forsaken requirement to get Mr. Game and Watch by beating everyone else's Break the Target stages! Yoshi's useless here!

Lucina: Maybe you should take a break from that for a while.

Pichu: How is that gonna help me get the last unlockable?

Lucina: Just come with me for a bit, it'll help you relax. Besides, the 'GameCube' thing there looks like it's getting over heated.

Pichu: *looks at the GameCube* Okay, fine. Let's go.

*the two leave the room*

At the Nintendo Mall: Daytime

(Background Music: No Roots)

*Pichu and Lucina are currently looking at a bunch of plushies and other toys in Nintendo Chibi Plushies. Pichu, however patient she's being, is not seeing the point of this activity.*

Pichu: *groans in boredom* Why are we here again?

Lucina: To help you relax. And to find something else for you to do other than video gaming all the time.

Pichu: I still don't see the point. Okay, I kinda do, but still. All we're doing is walking around shops at a mall so big I'm still surprised that it doesn't have an arcade!

*everyone stares at Pichu*

Pichu: Sorry…

*everyone goes back to their own thing*

Pichu: Anyway… All we've gone to so far is a pet store, a coffee shop, sample Wario's stinkin' garlic candles-

Lucina: That was a bad decision on my part.

Pichu: And now a freaking Build-A-Bear Workshop reject store!? I'm seriously questioning your mentality for fun.

Lucina: Hey, I can be fun too! Be thankful that I didn't go to a clothing store or else you'd be wearing what I pick out for you!

Unknown Voice: Now that's not a nice thing to say to your friend, ma'am! Be a bit more supportive to her!

Lucina: What the- *turns around behind her*

Unknown Character: Oh! Was I being too straight forward again? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off that way…

Pichu: Don't worry about it, ma'am. Hey, wait… Aren't you that dog assistant from that creepy Villager's town?

Unknown Character: Okay, A: you got the assistant part right. B: he's not creepy.

Lucina: He kinda is when he pulls out his axe…

Unknown Character: He still does that? *face palms herself* I keep telling him to stop doing that, yet he still manages to scare people like that…

Lucina: How do you know who she is, Pichu?

Pichu: Well, I never really heard her name, but from what I heard from everyone else, she's the assistant to that Villager guy with the red shirt, who just so happens to be a mayor. Given that it's Villager, though…

Unknown Character: That's right! That's me! My name is Isabelle!

Pichu: Oh, so that's your name! It's a pleasure to meet you.

Isabelle: It's a pleasure to meet you too, miss! *shakes Pichu's paw*

Lucina: I don't to sound rude, but were you just listening to us just now, Ms. Isabelle?

Isabelle: *to Lucina* Oh, that… Yeah, see, I was looking for Villager since I just got here a few weeks ago so I can figure out where I would be staying since I'm in the process of moving out of my complex over at Assist Trophy Tavern. I kinda got lost here and I may have wanted to come in here to see some plushies and I may have overheard you two… um… having your little discussion about this place and… IMSOSORRY! IAMREALLYSOSORRYABOUTEAVESDROPPINGONYOUTWO!

Pichu: Woah woah, calm down, Isabelle! It's okay, really. No harm done.

Isabelle: *sniff* Really? It's not a bother for you two?

Pichu: Really, it's okay, Isabelle. In fact, why not hang out with us for a bit? We can get you something. Does that sound good?

Isabelle: Yeah… That sounds good…

Lucina: Then it's decided. Hey, why don't you help me out with something too? I could really use your help.

Pichu: I guess she can help… wait… Oh… I think I know where this is going…

Lucina: Yes, we still need to find you something else to do besides video games. Besides, I don't think she would take having her help rejected well…

Pichu: Okay, fine. *to Isabelle* Hey, Isabelle… Would you like to… help Lucina and I find a new activity to do?

Isabelle: *gasp* You want my help? Really!? Oh, I would love to help! I'm one of the best helpers you'll ever have! You can count on me! I even have the perfect place in mind! Follow me! *runs off and motions them to follow her*

Pichu: Well... I guess we're following her then. This should be interesting. *starts to follow Isabelle*

Lucina: Come now, Pichu, at least try to humor us here.

Pichu: I am. I just choose not to make it obvious.

*they leave together*

At The Nintendo Karaoke Soundtrack Studio  
(Background Music: Hotcha Springs from The Legendary Starfy)

*Once Isabelle, Pichu, and Lucina make their way through a horde of crowds, they finally get to the place Isabelle was talking about. The Nintendo Karaoke Soundtrack Studio is actually a 3-in-1 underground building, being a recording studio for voice actors and actresses doing a project or just to have some fun, a restaurant with foods from all across universes, and (as the name implies) a karaoke bar with events happening every night. Of course, Pichu is kind of shocked to see that Isabelle thought that singing might've be of some interest to her because she doesn't like singing for some reason. Not wanting to make Isabelle cry again, however, she keeps silent. The place seemed to have a good reputation for providing excellent service.*

Isabelle: Here we are! The best karaoke club I can find! I actually started coming here last month for their nightly specials.

Pichu: Seriously? This place? Seems more fitting for a bartender. Er, no offense…

Lucina: Are you kidding me?! I absolutely love it! It's like the pubs back home that I used to go to and sing at!

Unknown Voice: Really? YOU sang at pubs for fun back then? Wow, I didn't know you were about as outgoing as I am!

Lucina: Who said that?

Isabelle: *gasp* Well, I'll be! It's you, Daisy! You came!

The three of them turn behind themselves to see that a woman with orange attire, including her crown, was waving to them frantically. Next to her, two similar Inkling girls, one orange and the other purple, were casually chatting away like nothing happened. Instantly, Pichu recognizes the orange Inkling girl, who had a drink in hand, and walks up to her while Lucina and Isabelle run over to Daisy.

Pichu: Wait… Squishy? You're here too?

Squishy: Yeah, I got dragged into this place by these two. *points to Daisy and the purple Inkling girl* I really wasn't in the mood to come here, but Daisy and my purple friend, Blooper, insisted on me coming. What about you? What's your beef?

Pichu: *sigh* Same. My roommate dragged me out after I got a game over screen for the bajillionth time. Then we ran into Isabelle, she wanted to take us here, and I really don't want to be here. I don't want to make her cry, though, so I went along with it.

Squishy: *sip* I understand; getting dragged around by your friends is no fun. …

Pichu: … Hey. Sorry for making fun of you a few months ago when we first met.

Squishy: It's fine, I'm over that now. I'm sorry too. For calling you a rodent.

Pichu: Hey, it's no problem. I've been called worse things than that.

Squishy: … You wanna sit next to me? I can make room for you.

Pichu nods, jumping onto the booth Squishy and her two friends were sitting as Squishy scooted over. They then struck up a conversation about how they like doing their own thing and discussing their hobbies while Lucina and Isabelle continued to get to know each other, as well as Daisy and Blooper, better. 10 minutes later, the girl group got into a conversation about their free time while sharing an order of a big bowl of nachos. It turned out that besides training with Lucario and Roy, both of whom Lucina still hung out with a lot, she would go shopping for clothes because ever since Rubin admitted that Lucina needed to work on her fashion sense, she's been practicing while Isabelle kept herself so busy that she hardly had any. Both Squishy and Blooper do turf wars a lot, Pichu was a video game addict, and all of them agreed that unless it was snowing outside, none of them would go outside in the damn cold besides Lucina.

Lucina: So despite being a princess, you spend more time doing party games and sports than anything else?

Daisy: Yeah, Sarasaland doesn't get much excitement a lot. It's more of a "I need more excitement in my life" kind of issue. That's why I spend more time outside my home. Blooper here showed me that she didn't get out much either, and I don't mean the Blooper Squids we have on Defino Plaza. This purple squid girl is named Blooper.

Blooper: Bloooooooop!

Lucina: Uh-

Daisy: I have no idea what's up with her speaking, so don't ask.

Blooper: Wheeeeee!

Pichu: Hey, what's your friend trying to say?

Squishy: Oh, I have to apologize in advance. Blooper here can't speak English properly, so she's speaking in my native language. She's saying that she's happy to meet you.

Pichu: Oh…

Blooper: *gurgling* *points to the mic stand*

Squishy: I know, I know. You want to sing with them too, but no one would be able to understand you. How many times do I have to remind you?

Blooper: *whine*

Everyone Else: *stares at both the Inklings*

Squishy: What? Oh, she just likes singing, but I'm worried everyone else who hears her would be cruel about it.

Daisy: Oh, come on! It can't hurt to listen. I mean, it's probably better than Kirby's singing, anyway.

Pichu: God forbid if Jigglypuff gets a hold of the mic as well…

Squishy: Believe me, it's kinda... weird.

Isabelle: *looks at a poster for a karaoke night* Hey, maybe we can sign up for Karaoke Night, girls! There's a princess themed Girl's Night Out happening here tonight! *points to the poster*

Daisy: Not a bad idea. I can get Peach and Rosalina to come if they want to.

Isabelle: My friend Starly is coming over from Pufftop, so I can invite her as well!

Lucina: That sounds wonderful! I can even wear my favorite dress! Pichu can even dress up too!

Pichu: What!? Oh, hell no am I doing that! You were the one who dragged me along to find a new activity, not have a Girl's Night Out! Besides, it's princess themed; I'm not a princess! What am I supposed to do, go yodeling like an opera singer on a drunk freight night train?!

Everyone but Pichu: *they just stare at her*

Pichu: ...What?

Lucina: What kind of analogy is that?

Pichu: I don't know; some 'Luminary Astronaut' said something similar to that once. I don't remember what he said exactly.

Daisy: You know, I don't think any of us has heard you singing before. Why don't you try it out?

Pichu: I don't sing. And I don't want to.

Isabelle: Oh come on! Every girl has wanted to try singing at least once in their lives. Just give it a shot tonight.

Pichu: But I- *gives herself a moment to think on it* I'm not gonna win here, am I?

Everyone Else in Unison: Nope.

Pichu: *sighs* Alright, fine. If it'll make you guys happy, then I'll do it. But just once. After that, don't ask me again about it.

Daisy: I think we can live with that. Wouldn't you agree?

*Everyone else agrees with Daisy.*

Back at Room 412: Evening

(Background music: This Is Our Big Night from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)

*Since the karaoke night at the Nintendo Mall was a casual one despite it being princess themed, the two roommates decided to wear some normal attire. Well, it was really Pichu who decided to wear something casual; Lucina was still putting on her favorite dress, which was thankfully not one of her 'gaudy' or 'special' choices, and by that, I mean that this woman would buy freaking BEAR HATS at any time of the day, no matter how hard people try to avoid that otherwise.*

Pichu: Good Lord, Lucy, you begged me to go to the karaoke night to meet some other friends of yours, some of which are also princesses, and yet you're taking too long! How long does it take for you to put on a dress?

Lucina (in the bathroom): I'm almost done. Could you give me, like, 5 more minutes please?

Pichu: It's 8:50pm! We only have 10 minutes to get there on time!

Lucina: ...Don't tell me you-

Pichu: NO! I'M NOT!

Lucina: *giggles* Okay, okay, fine. I'm done. *comes out of the bathroom* How do I look?

Pichu: Uh… *blushes and looks away* Fine. You look fine. Now, let's go!

Back at The Nintendo Karaoke Soundtrack Studio

*There is immense chatter going on as Lucina and Pichu enter the karaoke place. Loads of ladies, the majority of them being princesses, filled up at least a third of the entire building. They somehow managed to find their new friends through all of the ruckus. Or at least, they WOULD'VE, if they weren't currently stuck in a crowded bar at the moment.*

Pichu: Good Lord, how are we supposed to get through THAT?! *points at the large crowd*

Lucina: Uh...

Pichu: Exactly. You wanted to get some more thing on, and we could have just done it here. But NOOOO, it had to be at crunch time when everyone crowds this place faster than an out in baseball! I don't even watch baseball, for crying out loud!

Lucina: ... Is this a bad time to tell you that I signed you up for singing?

Pichu: You... *turns to Lucina* WHAT?!

Lucina: Okay, so it was a bad time... At least I didn't pick out a song for you...?

Pichu: What am I gonna do with you?

Suddenly, an 18 year old pink haired girl who looked like she was too shy for an event like this came pushing out of the crowd panting. She wore a white dress that wasn't too out there from the crowd, white boots, white gloves... Well, the outfit wasn't entire white, but that was mostly the only color that was on her outfit, and that's besides mentioning the gold.

Pink Haired Girl: *pant* Did the crowds have to be this big...? They weren't this big back at Vesperia...

Lucina: Wait... Someone said... Vesperia? And that voice...

Pichu: What now, Princess?

Lucina: I'd know that voice anywhere, and even if I didn't, I most certainly know of Vesperia! That can only mean one thing... Estelle! Over here!

Waiving wildly at the pink haired girl in white, she turned quickly behind her to see who was calling her name.

Pink Haired Girl: Lucina?

As soon as she sees Lucina waiving at her, she gasps, instantly recognizing the blue haired princess in the moment, and they both run to each other.

Estelle: *gasp* LUCINA!

Lucina: ESTELLE! Oh, am I ever so happy to see you again!

Estelle: Me too! It's been forever since we last saw each other! How are you?

Lucina: Wonderful. And you as well?

Estelle: Of course! I've finally got the time to visit you here, and I've been so happy to finally see you again!

Confused at what was happening in front of her, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon tapped on Lucina's leg.

Pichu: Lucy? Who is she? Do you know her?

Lucina: What do you mean? *realizes that Pichu was referring to Estelle* Oh! Yeah, this is my longtime friend, Estelle. We both met while an evil monster organization called Ouma was trying to merge our worlds. We went shopping afterwards, and that's how we became tight. I've been meaning to tell you about her for some time.

Pichu: Is it run by that Kokichi guy whose last name is Ouma?

Lucina: I have no idea...

Estelle: Aw! Who's this sweetie? *picks up Pichu* She looks so adorable!

Pichu: Oh, I-I'm... adorable? *blushes*

Lucina: She would be my roommate. Her name's Pichu.

Estelle: Pichu? That's a really unusual name for her.

Pichu: I took it after my father's first name. I'm also an electric mouse... of sorts.

Estelle: Does that mean that if I touch her someplace, I might get... shocked?

Lucina: *giggles at Estelle's confusion* No, it doesn't work like that. She won't harm you.

Estelle: Oh! Well, okay... *starts giggling as well*

Pichu: H-hey... C-can I come down now, Estelle?

Estelle: OH! Whoops, sorry, Pichu. *gently puts Pichu down*

Pichu: It's alright... I'm fine.

Then, as soon as Estelle put Pichu down, someone grabbed the microphone on the stage and started getting everyone's attention by tapping on it. It turned out to be a purple Earth Pony with her red mane tied up in a ponytail with a yellow hair tie, whose name is Gypsy Bard Lunatic.

Gypsy: *tap tap* Is this mic on? Xiaomu said that this was working. *clears throat* Can I get everypony- Er, I mean, everybody's attention please? The karaoke session will begin shortly, so in order to start it faster, everyone needs to be seated.

When she said this, Estelle, Lucina, and Pichu scrambled to find a table, which was, fortunately for them, when they found their group of new friends, whom they introduced Estelle to as soon as she met them. It didn't take long for Gypsy to start speaking again.

Gypsy: Okay, is everyone ready? Because we are gonna start this karaoke session right now!

*cheering*

Gypsy: Now, before we begin, I'm just letting you know that during the karaoke, you can order from our menu for a choice of dinner or for some desserts for your sweet teeth out there. Tonight's special is our newest dessert: Triple Star Rod Lava Cake with Pufttop Cotton Candy! Everyone who tries one for the first time will get it on the house! Now that I said that, we're gonna start with our first singer for tonight, so please give it up for the Princess of Friendship herself, Twilight Sparkle, who will be singing "Let The Rainbow Remind You," along with her friends, the Mane 6!

*As the purple alicorn named Twilight and her friends trotted on stage, there was an uproar of excitement from the crowd, which led Pichu to assume that some of them were Bronies, or male MLP fans, who just came to see the Mane 6.*

Gypsy: Alright now! Twilight, it is truly an honor to have you with us here tonight for karaoke. How're you feeling right now?

Twilight: I should be the one to thank you, for inviting me and my friends to this karaoke, Ms. Gypsy. When I first got the invitation saying that I can bring as many friends and family as I wanted, I just knew that my friends would want to join, as well as my BBBFF, Shining Armor, my sister in law as well as a fellow princess, Cadence, and my niece, Flurry Heart, who are also in the crowd. Say hi, guys!

*spotlight shines on Shining, Cadence, and Flurry as they wave hi*

Gypsy: And do you want to say why you chose to sing "Let The Rainbow Reming You" to our lovely audience?

Twilight: Why else? It symbolizes the bond I share with my friends, which is really strong. We may not always get along, but it's a reminder for us that when we work together, we will always shine!

Pichu (in the audience; to herself): Yeah, and so do rainbows...

Lucina (in the audience): Pichu!

Pichu (in the audience): What? I like the song "Shine Like Rainbows."

Gypsy: That is a wonderful message! And with that, let's give it up for Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6, singing "Let The Rainbow Remind You!"

*cheering as the Mane 6 get up on stage as the music starts to play*

Let The Rainbow Remind You

Sung By: The Mane 6

*Rainbow flies upward, making a trail of rainbows behind her above the audience, who looks on in amazement*

[Twilight Sparkle] Each one of us has something special, that makes us different, that makes us rare. *As she sings this, the rest of the Mane 6 trot behind her and line up on either side.*

[Fluttershy] We have a light that shines within us that we were always meant to share. *She flies upward as Rainbow flies to her and they both fly in a wavy motion past each other.*

[All] And when we come together, combine the light that shines within, there is nothing we can't do; there is no battle we can't win! *They all then go to a corner of the entire restaurant as they sing this; the spotlights follow one of them to that corner.* When we come together, there'll be a star to guide the way! It's inside us every day! See it now! See it now! *A burst of rainbows suddenly explode, leaving the audience in awe.* Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine! Let the rainbow remind you that forever this will be our time!

As the Mane 6 get back on stage, one of them, Fluttershy, just so happens to pass by Lucina and Pichu's table. She stops, quickly flies over to Pichu and gives her a flower, causing Pichu to blush at the yellow pegasus' gesture. She then flies back to her friends on stage.

[Twilight Sparkle] Each one of us will sometimes falter. We may stumble, we may fall.

[Rarity] But we still have a kind of magic One that will see us through it all.

*At this point, everyone in the audience who knew the song starts to sing along and start clapping*

[All] And when we come together, combine the light that shines within, there is nothing we can't do; there is no battle we can't win! When we come together, there'll be a star to guide the way! It's inside us every day! See it now! See it now! Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine! Let the rainbow remind you that forever this will be our time!

[Twilight Sparkle] Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine…

*As Twilight finishes the last verse, it's followed by a barrage of fireworks and sparklers lighting up the area, causing an abrupt roar of cheers from every corner of the room as she and her friends get off stage.*

Gypsy: One more time, let's hear it for Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6!

Gypsy: Next up, we have our second princess singing this evening, Princess Azura! Come on over here!

*As her name is called, Azura gets up from her group table, which has Core and her daughter, Kana, and slowly walks forth as people are clapping.*

Gypsy: *seeing that the princess is a bit shy about coming forth, gets down from the stage and meets her halfway* Now, I know that singing for crowds isn't really your strong suit, but I would still like to thank you for coming out tonight. I heard you were going to sing a duet with someone else, is that right?

Azura: *slowly nods her head* Yes, I... asked Core to sing with me since she... convinced me to come out.

Core (out from the audience): COMING, HOLD UP! *runs up to meet with Gypsy and Azura* Sorry about that, my daughter is here with me tonight as well-

Gypsy: Oh no, no. It's alright; I don't mind. So... what duet are you guys, er, gals singing?

Azura: *looks at Core, then looks back at Gypsy* ...Kelly Clarkson's cover of "It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamilton.

*gasp*

Pichu (in the audience): They mean that one song from that musical? I mean, I get that it's popular, but why that?

Estelle (in the audience): I guess they just like the song.

Gypsy: Ah... huh? How come?

Azura: I just wanted to sing a song from something else, and... Well, it's the first one I liked, so we chose that. I haven't gotten the lyrics down yet, though...

Gypsy: It's fine; I can just pull down a screen with the words on it so you can just follow it. *Core and Azura goes upstage as Gypsy says this next line* Let's give a warm welcome to our duet for tonight, Azura and Core, singing Kelly Clarkson's cover of "It's Quiet Uptown." Take it away, ladies.

It's Quiet Uptown: Original by Lin-Manuel Miranda; Cover Version by Kelly Clarkson

Sung by: Azura and Core

(Essentially, the lyrics are from the original version of the song, but it's following the Kelly Clarkson cover of this song. Long story short, just play the instrumental Kelly Clarkson version while following the Lin-Manuel Miranda version of the lyrics to this song, and there you go.)

[Azura] There are moments that the words don't reach. There is suffering too terrible to name. You hold your child as tight as you can, and push away the unimaginable. The moments when you're in so deep, it feels easier to just swim down.

[Both] And so the Hamiltons move uptown and learn to live with the unimaginable.

[Core] I spend hours in the garden. I walk alone to the store, and it's quiet uptown. I never liked the quiet before. I take the children to church on Sunday, a sign of the cross at the door, and I pray. That never used to happen before.

[Both] If you see him in the street, walking by himself, talking to himself, have pity.

[Core] Philip, you would like it uptown; it's quiet uptown.

[Both] He is working through the unimaginable. His hair has gone grey. He passes every day. They say he walks the length of the city.

[Core] You knock me out, I fall apart.

[Both] Can you imagine?

[Core] Look at where we are. Look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you, Eliza, but hear me out. That would be enough. If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine, he'd be standing here right now, and you would smile, and that would be enough. I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing. I know there's no replacing what we've lost and you need time. But I'm not afraid; I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side; that would be enough.

[Both] If you see him in the street, walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity.

[Core] Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown.

[Both] He is trying to do the unimaginable. See them walking in the park, long after dark, taking in the sights of the city.

[Core] Look around, look around, Eliza.

[Both] They are trying to do the unimaginable.

[Azura] There are moments that the words don't reach. There is a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand; we push away the unimaginable. They are standing in the garden, Alexander by Eliza's side. She takes his hand. It's quiet uptown.

[Core] Forgiveness. Can you imagine? Forgiveness.

[Both] Can you imagine? If you see him in the street, walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity. They are going through the unimaginable.

*As the princesses finish singing, a complete silence filled the room, making Azura worry if the audience didn't like it. Fortunately, the audience rapidly applauded them after a few seconds, leaving her relieved.*

Gypsy: Let's give it up for Azura and Core one more time everyone!

*applause*

Gypsy: Alright, calm down. I only got so much time for this job, and I'm not about to pull the brakes here. Anyways, we have our final singer for this evening, and... *looks at her list* Uh... Pichu?

*gasp*

*everyone turns to Pichu, who's looking just as shocked as the rest of the audience was*

Pichu: Y-yes...?

Gypsy: Did you sign up for solo or were you unaware until now? It's cause your name is on here for solos.

Pichu: WHAT?! LUCY! I thought you put me in a duet! Why'd you sign me up for a solo?!

Lucina: Need I remind you that you were sitting in front of the Game Cube all morning until I dragged you out?! Look, you either get up there and sing or I'm making you go up there and sing something you don't like!

Pichu: Okay, woah! Woah… Let's not get hasty here…

Gypsy: Well, well, well. This sounds to me like it's a making for a nice crowd voting interaction. Okay guys, here's the deal. *jumps off the stage* Seems like Pichu is a little bit indecisive about singing tonight, so we're gonna help her out. If y'all wanna hear her sing, give me a round of applause! Lemme hear you cheering!

Audience: *cheers for Pichu to sing, then starts chanting* Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!

Pichu: *sigh* ...Fine. I'll do it. But just once. Don't make me do this again after this, capeesh? *gets up and walks to the stage*

*Once Pichu gave in to the crowd's chanting, they cheered for her as she made her way to the stage.*

Pichu: Hey, do you guys have a piano?

Gypsy: Yes, over in the back of the stage. *points to said location* Why?

Pichu: I'm... gonna borrow it for a minute. *jumps onto the piano seat and grabs a nearby mic* Uh, hi... guys. I, uh, guess you know who I am already by now...

*silence*

Pichu: Um... I didn't want to do this, but my friend forced me here, so...

Lucina (in the audience): HEY!

Pichu: I'm kidding, Lucy! Now that I'm here... I guess I have no choice but to sing. And tonight... I'll actually be playing... "The Climb" by Destiny Hope Cyrus, aka, Miley Cyrus. I know how to play it; I've gotten rusty, though, so please… be nice to me about it… Here I go... *takes a deep breath*

The Climb By Miley Cyrus  
Sung by Pichu (& later Lucina)

(I actually made a cover of this song on SoundCloud to accompany this if you want to check it out later or use the instrumental version of the official one if my cover sounds bad)

As Pichu took a deep breath in, she puts her tiny paws on the keys and starts to play the first note of the song. A few notes in, she begins to sing into the mic, which threw everyone, including Lucina, off guard.

[Pichu] I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying, "You'll never reach it."

Even with the few extra keys that were accidentally pressed, Pichu continued to play as if nothing bad was done. However, the next few words she sung, which were accompanied by an orchestra softly played in the back of the stage (though no one took notice), began to carry an emotion that no one had felt in this room until now: sadness. It was very odd, considering that the song in question wasn't particularly sad at all. The song was about life's trials and tribulations, but…

[Pichu] Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost, with no direction; my faith is shaken. But I, I gotta keep trying, gotta keep my head held high.

It seemed as though Pichu was telling her story through the piano, about how she suffered in the past, how she failed a lot, how she still regrets her mistakes… How all of that changed. Each key she pushed was like a part of her heart was poured into this song, causing a few to start tearing up, including Lucina herself. The images that flashed through Lucina's head now weren't pleasant ones; they didn't exactly help her either. She started to remember the day she first met Pichu. It wasn't even the nicest meeting, but the Ylissean princess thought that the Tiny Mouse Pokemon was just jealous that she was in and not her.

[Pichu] There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle; sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb.

Pichu's voice started to get a bit louder as she continued to sing into the mic, as if she was nervous about singing in front of a crowd and... something else that was there (I didn't know how to put this part in words. What surprised everyone the most was how angelic her voice was; sure, some shy people that eventually came out of their shell sang that well, but given most everyone's knowledge of the history surrounding the Tiny Mouse Pokémon herself, it was if she was letting her walls down in front of everyone here now, something that the crowd had never seen before.

This caused Lucina to almost completely lose her composure. Putting her head down to cover her now tear-streamed face, she looked back on what happened later that day she first met her roomate.

As soon as she got Pichu to stay outside and wait for her, she went inside the building to get her room keys. It only took her a few minutes to get the paperwork done, but while she was waiting to get her keys, she decided to look out the window behind her to make sure Pichu was where she was put and not anywhere else. Excusing herself, she left the reception desk and headed toward the window. When she peeked her head outside, however, she saw that Pichu was leaning against something and covering her face with her paws, indicating to the princess that she must've been stressed, causing her to sigh to herself. But that theory fell apart when she saw the look on the Tiny Mouse Pokemon's face; it was somewhat wet on her cheeks, but her eyes were red with puffiness.

Pichu was too busy crying to herself that she hadn't looked up to see who was watching her, but she didn't notice that Lucina now had a look of grief as she stared at the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. Lucina never thought she was going to feel grief for someone who had been awful to her earlier before.

"It's probably just me feeling a bit homesick," she told herself. Pushing those feelings aside, she shook her head and quickly looked away. Sighing again to herself, she went back to the desk and asked the receptionist to add something to her room for Pichu, deciding to take pains to add at least SOMETHING to make her new roommate feel at least content. If the rodent was going to stay with her, she should at least have her own bed.

The receptionist in question was Lilith, Windy's blind yet gentle girlfriend who's part of the main squad in the Deericorn's Pantheoners and currently the captain of the Sakura Flower Squad Division. When Lucina asked her to add some changes to her room, she gave the princess a questioning look of confusion.

"Um… I-I think I can do that," Lilith replied, "but why? Is there someone else that may stay with you?"

"It's Pichu. I left her outside while I was getting the keys for my room and… I figured that she wouldn't want to share some things with me. She'd be complaining about it nonstop."

"O-Oh… her. I… heard of her from some of my social circles. She's that rodent with a temper, right? Oop, sorry! Please don't tell her a said that! Anyway… I can see what I can do."

[Pichu] The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking sometimes might knock me down, but no, I'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah. Just gotta keep going

As the song progressed, every person at this point wasn't without a tearful eye, crying at the heartbreaking voice, even beginning to sing along as well. Lucina couldn't take it anymore, and she burst out sobbing face down on the table, causing her fellow new friends to take notice and try to console her, as it reminded her too much of more memories she'd rather not remember.

[Pichu] And I, I gotta be strong. Just keep pushing on, 'cause there's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb.

Hitting the instrumental bridge, Pichu rapidly pressed the keys up and down the piano as far as her paws were able to reach. From the crowd, Lucina continued to watch her roommate play, wide eyed. How come she insisted on staying inside playing video games when she could do so much more like this instead more often? She was so talented, maybe not at fighting, but how could someone who's so young be so negative, saying she threw everything away when there was so much more for her to do? The thought of all of that potential talent being thrown away… just… hurt her. It hurt her so much, and she wasn't the one wasting away… This caused her to start sobbing silently to herself again as Pichu continued to belt out the lyrics, only for her to start crying halfway through singing it.

[Pichu] There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move.

Without even realizing or thinking about it, Lucina made up her mind as she suddenly got up from her table and went straight for the stage to join Pichu, which surprised everyone, even the Tiny Mouse Pokémon herself.

[Lucina] Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose!

[Pichu & Lucina] Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side! It's the climb!

Keep on moving! Keep climbing! Keep the faith, baby!

It's all about, it's all about the climb!

Keep the faith, keep your faith!

Finishing the last verse, Pichu looked up to see Lucina's face staring at hers so closely, almost causing her to fall off her seat. She hadn't noticed how close the princess was to her until now.

Pichu: Woah! *quickly regains her composure* Uh, Lucy? You're uh… really close to me… Was there something you wanted to-

Cutting Pichu off mid way through her sentence, Lucina quickly enveloped the Tiny Mouse Pokémon in her arms as she said this:

Lucina: "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Pichu. I should have seen the proper behavior when we first met. I wanted to say it from the beginning, but… I didn't know how to tell you. Could you ever forgive me?"

She was silent, maybe for a moment or two, as she looked at the princess. It hadn't been that long since she agreed to live with her; it was just a few weeks ago. Was she just getting this out now or was she just saying that? She couldn't be sure. Deciding to at least indulge her, she gave Lucina her answer.

Pichu: "It hasn't been that long, Lucina. We haven't known each other for only but a few weeks, but I will say this: I would be willing to forgive you if only you'll do the same."

Lucina: "I will."

There came an uproar of applause as the two Smashers hugged it out. It was a brief, but momentous act of kindness displayed, leaving most of the audience speechless, only being able to cheer or applaud. Even Gypsy was stunned.

Gypsy: "That… was… amazing! What a beautiful display of… I don't know what the word for it is, but I'm speechless! Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it one more time for Pichu an Lucina!"

As the crowd continued to cheer for the two, they began to chant for an encore from the two of them. Just the two of them. Looking back at the crowd, Pichu realized that the crow was cheering for Lucy… and her. They were cheering for her! Turning to Lucina, she asked, "Would you be willing to… give the crowd one more song?"

Lucina: *looks at the crowd, then looks back a Pichu* "Let's do it."

Grabbing the nearby mics on the piano, Pichu smiled as she gave one to Lucina, happy that, even if was for just one night, she was appreciated by the crowd who didn't care for her story. Happy that her roommate was there for her. Happy that… for once, she felt love again for the first time in a long time. Now was her time to shine once more like she once did back then. Now, she could finally let her true self shine. Now… she could finally say that this is her moment.

This Is The Moment from Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde

Sung By Pichu and Lucina

(I altered the lyrics a bit; cover of the song coming soon)

Key:

Bold = both of them sing

Italics = Pichu sings

Italics Underlined = Lucina sings

[Pichu & Lucina]

This is the moment, this is the day when we send all our doubts and demons on their way. Every endeavor we have made ever is coming into play, is here and now today.

This is the moment, this is the time when the momentum and the moment are in rhyme!

[Pichu]

Give me this moment, this momentous moment!

[Lucina]

This precious chance!

[Pichu & Lucina]

We'll gather up our past, and make some sense at last!

This is the moment, when all we've done, alll of the dreaming, scheming and screaming become one.

[Lucina]

This is the day. See it sparkle and shine!

[Pichu]

Just see it shine!

[Pichu & Lucina]

When all we've lived for becomes mine.

[Pichu]

This is the moment, this is the hour when I can open tomorrow like a flower.

And with my hand to, everything I've planned to fulfill my grand design and see all my stars align!

For all these years, I've faced the world alone!

And now the time has come to prove to them I made it on my own!

[Pichu & Lucina]

This is the moment, our final test!

Destiny beckoned, we never reckoned for second best.

We won't look down, we must not fall!

This is the moment, the sweetest moment of them all.

[Lucina]

This is the moment, forget all the past!

This day or never I'll make forever this era last!

Now I will let fate guide me once more.

Now that I know life have more in store!

[Pichu]

This is the moment, damn all the odds

This day or never, I'll sit forever with the gods!

When I look back, I will always recall, moment for moment

This was the moment, the greatest moment of them all!

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this, what with this being pretty sloppy, but by this time, I would've been done writing this and posted it today (which is Thanksgiving Day), and I have to fix this chapter as well as start on my next chapter for this story, which will be a Lucina & Pichu reacts chapter for the reveal of the rest of the roster for Ultimate, and I am NOT doing that on Thanksgiving! Maybe on Black Friday, but that's it! I might remove this part when this gets fixed; internet problems are the source here.**

 **Fun beta fact: this chapter's title was originally going to be called "The One Time I Ate Your Dust (Because You Got Me To Try Something New)," but upon some recent reflection, that title sounded kinda stupid in my head and I figured you guys wouldn't like it either. Around that time, I got the chance to listen to the song "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody" by Fergie on a Just Dance fan's video (dunno who it was, I forgot), and I gotta be honest, the song was actually really catchy.**

 **I even found a super awesome Danganronpa AMV with that song (sexy bitch bunny Miu is best V3 advertising voice directing waifu; if you can guess what this part means, you will have a special mention in my next chapter and you get to choose the topic for the next chapter after), but now I'm just stalling you Fetchfictioners. Point is this: keep an eye out for that notification of my newest chapter as it will come out soon.**

 **If you have not done so already, don't forget to click that favorite/follow button at the top of the screen to see the status of this story and when the next chapter is out as well as my profile to check out what other stories I have posted, liked, may have commented on, etc. With that said, this is America Wolf 16, now your new fanfic writing canine queen teen, signing out for now and wishing you guys a great Thanksgiving Day and Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

**The Moon Princess Rises Remake Chapter 4 Preview: The Night Of Japan's Howling Wolf Super Moon**

 **Hi guys, America Wolf 16 back at it again after playing so much Smash that I forgot to start this chapter earlier (yes, that happened) and now I have to post something before you guys think I'm dead. School happened, long story short. But here's a preview of what I have planned for Chapter 4 of TMPRR.**

* * *

 _Context: Pichu, who's still learning about how to interact with society again, got invited by Kirby to watch a super moon event that was going to happen in two weeks. He explained to her that he wanted to apologize for not being there for her when she was alone after the Melee tournament and that he figured that holding an event would be the best way for him to apologize. Pichu, touched that Kirby still cared about her after all these years, agreed to come if she could make time. She even told him that she would bring along Lucina, but when she told the future princess about it, Lucina declined the invite, claiming that she didn't like moon watching. This is an excerpt of the argument that they're having._

Pichu: But Lucy, it's one of the rarest times the moon is like this! Do you want to just stay inside and… LOOK at it far away!?

Lucina: But Pichu, it's not like I want to go outside and watch; I'm very active. I just… get anxious whenever looking at it.

Pichu: How in the HELL do you get anxiety from looking at the friggin' moon!? It's not the Moon from Majora's Mask, so it's not gonna kill us within three days! Besides, I already told Kirby that if I was coming that I was bringing you along!

Lucina: That doesn't matter!

Pichu: C'mon, don't you want to have fun while you're still young?

Lucina: Moon watching is not my idea of fun!

Pichu: Well then, prove it!

Lucina: …What?

Pichu: Prove to me that it's not fun for you. I'm daring you to show me that you'd rather do something else that day. If you can do that, then I'll leave you alone. Got it?


	5. After an eternity and a half of bullshit

**MAN, I've been gone for far too fucking long! I am so sorry I abandoned all of you guys! A lot of shit has been happening to me lately, as in real life had decided to hit me upside the ass. Not fun... ;-; Anyway, I'm typing this late at night when I should be in bed by now because I had just remembered I had this on here and all of you deserve an apology from me.**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping to come back to this later, and I now have to add in a shit ton more other things due to the DLC in Ultimate, etc. Expect this to change drastically by the time I return. Until then, this is Xiaomu Smash 14, your local Ultimate Pantheon Queen, signing out for now.**


End file.
